Carrying a Burden Season 1
by FireWithin01
Summary: When Daryl finds Serena Cummings alone, unarmed, and in need of help he brings her back to camp with him, carrying with her a burden no one should have to deal with during a zombie apocalypse. TWD Season 1 plot line, with an OC added in. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Walking Dead lovers! This is my first story, with my own character thrown into the story, The Walking Dead. This is just a story I've been playing with for a bit, and so I'll post as I write, but unless I get some enthusiastic comments, I'm not sure if I'll finish it. So comment, make suggestions (this story isn't written in stone yet.), and let me know what you think. One thing I do know, my spelling sucks. I'm sorry. But I'm over it. So there's no need to dwell on it.**

**Also, I own nothing, except for Serena.**

/

Serena Cummings trudged through the mucky Georgia wilderness. That was all she could do. It's all she had been doing for days. Walk, hide, scavenge, walk. It was a repetitive cycle for her. But she couldn't give up, she knew that much. She had gone too far, and lost far too much to give up now. She pulled a scarf over her head and push through the dark underbrush. She hadn't seen or heard a walker for miles now, thank God.

Serena's insides growled for food, and she clutched her stomach, "I know, I know." She said to herself. She was running on empty, and hoped to find food soon. But the brush was thick and she contemplated gnawing on a stick to keep her mind off things.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the trees to her right and she held her breath. She was not a brave person. She was not a fighter. She did not have it in her to kill a walker, she only knew hide and flight, both of which she did very well.

She stood motionless for a few moments, just listening, but once again, the bush around her was silent. She finally released her breath and stepped out from behind the tree where she had been standing.

Then, she heard the snap again, this time from behind her, and as she turned to face the noise pain struck her shoulder and she collapsed, as if she had been shoved by whatever had struck her.

She screamed in pain and tried to collect her thoughts. Where was she? What happened? Was that blood? Was she bit? Oh shit, where there walkers? She was freaking out! She tried to crawl, but everything was going black. She was trying to breath, but her lungs would not inhale. "What the fuck!" She screamed, before blacking out.

/

Daryl Dixon lowered his bow and stared silently and his prey. Had that walker just talked?

"Shit." He exclaimed, racing to the body he had just shot. He had been sure it was a walker. So shaky, so unaware, and ragged clothing. What the hell. He reached the body and pulled away the scarf, revealing a pink faced woman that, until moments ago, had been perfectly alive.

"Shit." He exclaimed again, turning the woman over so he could assess the wound. It had struck her in the shoulder. Shitty shot, had it been a walker, but luckily for this girl, it could be considered lucky. He couldn't see much major damage, and guessed in more likelihood she had passed out from shock.

He pulled the arrow out quickly from her arm and ripped a piece of his sleeve off and tied it around her shoulder to stop the bleeding. That would have to do, until he got her back to his camp.

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Damn, she was heavier then she looked. Seemed as though this person had been eating alright. He sucked it up though, considering he has just shot her.

He couldn't believe his luck. He had shot someone. And not a dead someone, which would have made sense, but someone that was alive. How could he have made that mistake? Stupid. He would have to be more careful.

He stepped out of the bush and into what had become his make-shift camp for the last 2 days. He had set up a small fire pit, a bed to one side of that, and tied in the tree a few feet away hung his small catches from his hunt so far. He was still hoping to catch something bigger, but thanks to his new guest he would probably be putting that plan on hold.

He placed the women down on his bed, which was just a sleeping bag on top of some pine leaves that, when covered, made a pretty comfy mattress. He pulled her first layer of shirt off, trying to see if he could treat her wound without undressing her completely. But her shirt was already ruined from her own blood and he decided to cut it off and give her one of his for the time being.

He cut away at the shirt and pulled it off, revealing her chest, bra, and stomach. Daryl froze. He was a simple man, and didn't know much in life, but at this moment there was one thing he did know. This woman lying, helpless in front of him was not alone in the crazy, fuck up new world. She was pregnant.

/

**End of Chapter 1. **

**What is the consensus? Do we like the twist? **

**I know you have some questions, but hopefully chapter 2 will answer some of those for you. **

**Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers! So you've like what you read so far? Enough to make you just to the next chapter anyways! Well here's where you start to get to know Serena and her history. Enjoy.**

**Again, I own nothing, except Serena**

/

Serena opened her eyes and stared up at the forest's underbrush. She breathed deep. Pain, again. Then she remembered. She shot up to a sitting position. It was dark, but there was a low fire in front of her and she strained her eyes trying to see better what was around her.

"You're awake." A voice exclaimed from across the fire.

Serena jumped lightly, realizing she is not alone, and that whoever had made the fire was sitting across it from her. She focused, making eye contact with the man, she could see now, who was sitting on a log, back from the light.

"What happened?" She pulled the blanket on her lap up, for the first time comprehending that she had been moved and cared for. And that she wasn't wearing her own clothes.

"Yeah, uh …" the man cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with her, "sorry about your shoulder. I thought you were a walker. You sure look like walker, wandering around out here alone, unarmed."

"Did you …" she touched her bad shoulder, "You shot me!"

"Yeah, that's what I mean. I'm real sorry." He shrugged.

She sighed. She didn't know what to say. He seemed sincere, and he had helped her when he realized what he had done. She sat, watching the man across the fire for a moment. He was watching her, but trying to be nonchalant about it.

"What's your name?" She finally said, trying to break the silence.

"I'm Daryl."

She nodded, "I'm Serena. I would say nice to meet you, but you did shoot me." She laughed, hoping he didn't take the joke badly.

He smiled, but a laugh didn't escape his mouth. Instead he stood, and passed her a plastic bowl filled with some sort of stew, from what she could tell. "Eat this. Get some protein in ya."

She looked up at him. "What's in it?" She asked, accepting the bowl before getting his answer, after all, it really didn't matter, she was starved.

He winced, "Um, probably better if you just eat it."

/

The next morning Serena woke surprisingly not to the sound of her stomach. She stirred in the bed where she had remained the night before. She looked around for Daryl, the mystery man from yesterday. She was curious to meet him, in the light and on fresh terms.

But Daryl was nowhere to be found. His stuff was still around, so she assumed he hadn't abandoned her, but then again, people could do all sorts of things you would never imagine. Be sat back down around the fire pit, now holding only ashes from the night before.

Why wouldn't Daryl leave her? He didn't know her. He was bandaged her up, and didn't really owe her anything anymore. And then of course, there was the baby factor. There was no doubt in her mind he had seen her stomach while changing her clothes yesterday, and even though he hadn't said anything, it didn't mean it wouldn't freak him out.

It wouldn't be the first time. Serena had found that people had come to view a child as more of a burden, and a pregnant woman could cause a lot of potential problems. Serena had been abandoned, forgotten, and outright told she was not welcome in a few groups she had come across. And she couldn't blame them. She was pregnant, and it was her problem and hers alone.

It's not like her pregnancy had been planned, even in a world before the dead had started walking their streets and eating the living, Serena had never planned to have a child. But 2 weeks after the initial outbreak happened Serena started puking, feeling tried and down, and God, did her boobs hurt. There was no denying the obvious, that an insignificant hookup she had had with a strapping young co-ed just before everything went to hell, had led to her being pregnant at the worst possible time, EVER!

Just as past experience and worry was starting to get the better of her, Daryl appeared from the trees. She smiled at him as he walked into camp. He nodded and dropped a collection of squirrel on a stump near the fire. "Mornin' there." He said noticing the relief in her face, "Sorry to go wanderin' off, but I thought I should get a few more squirrels before I pack up."

"Pack up?" Oh God, he was abandoning her.

"Yeah. I was planning on staying a few more days, but I thought with you and everything …" _You would leave_, Serena thought, "We should pack up and head back to the main camp. More people. More protection. Sound good to you?"

Serena perked up, "A main camp? You mean there are more of you?"

He snorted, the closest thing to a laugh she had heard so far, "Naw, there's only one of me hun." She laughed, "But yeah, there are more people. I'm just out on a hunt and happened upon you, lucky."

"Or unlucky, depending on who you ask." She added, patting her shoulder. He nodded and shrugged, "But in all honesty, thank you, the idea of more people sounds amazing. It would be nice to have a home base again." She watched as he started to wrap up the sleeping bag she had slept on. "What can I help with?"

"Nothing." Daryl answered quickly, "You just rest. Take it easy."

She smiled at him. She recognized his sympathy, but she wasn't weak, and she wasn't useless, "Daryl, I'm pregnant, not dead. Please, let me help."

He looked at her for a moment. This was the first time they had acknowledged the elephant in the room. Now the air was clear. She was pregnant. He knew. She knew he knew. Now she had said it, but how would he react? "Ok then, start collecting up the dishes piled over there." He said, accepting her … and her child, all in one.

/

Daryl had no experience with pregnant women. Or babies for that matter. But he wasn't worried about the baby at this moment in time. He was more concerned about the pregnancy hormones he had heard about. He knew women that were pregnant were known to be crazy. And that scared him more than any walking dead creature he might come across in the woods.

So his plan was to take this poor women back to camp, where he was sure officer Shane and the others would welcome her and probably know what to do to make her comfortable.

She seemed like a fighter. She had to be. He had found her alone, unarmed, and pregnant out in the middle of nowhere. She didn't get there without a few fights and a few stories. But, much to his relief, she seemed comfortable with their silence and followed him through the woods quietly, stepping where he stepped, stopping when he stopped, and every once in a while checking behind them.

In essence, she had is back. And it was somewhat of an unexpected comfort to him. Even if his back had a gimp shoulder, a small hunting knife he had given her, and a pregnant belly. At least it was someone.

/

**So, what do you think? Again, this chapter was a little vague as to Serena's history, but hopefully her introduction to the rest of the group will help fill in some blanks. You know some of the nosey buggers back at camp won't be as respectful as Daryl.**

**Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh, now we are getting somewhere. This is where we see everyone we know and love, and Serena gets to meet them all. I wonder how it will go?**

**I own nothing, except Serena.**

/

Daryl heard gun shots before he saw any signs of camp. I turned to look at Serena, who was standing motionless behind him. He put one finder to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet, as if she needed to be told. He slinked through the woods, waving for her to fallow him. The shots didn't seem as if they were being shot to fight off an attack. There were long pauses in between a round of about 6 shots, but still, no one could afford to take chances anymore.

The trees started to look familiar as they made their way towards camp, and then Daryl heard something he knew very well; his brother's laugh. To most people this would be a sign of relief. Unfortunately for Daryl her knew that his brother only laughed at someone else's expense. His brother's laugh, as well as the shot he'd heard moments ago was not a good combination.

Daryl quickened his pace, heading toward the evil laugh that was now echoing around them. When he made it to the edge of the tree line, he looked back at Serena, who was watching him wide eyed, sensing his uneasiness. He put his hand in front of him, signaling for her to stay where she was.

He then stepped out of the woods, "Hey Merle? Merle!" He couldn't see him, but he knew the bastard had to be close.

"Brother!" Merle called from down to path towards the quarry. He could see from where he was standing that Merle was walking towards him, gun in hand, blood dripping down his face.

"Jesus! What happened? Where you attacked?" Before Merle could reach him, he made a quick glance at Serena, watching him from the bushes. He moved his hand slightly, telling her to stay there. Merle was not the person he wanted her meeting first; it would not set a good example.

Merle laughed again, "Attacked? Yeah, I was attacked. Fuckin' Deputy Asshole decided we can't have target practice no more." He threw his hands up in the air as he came to a stop in front of his brother.

Daryl looked the damage on his brother's face over, looked like he got a quick hit to the right eye, probably stunned his aging brother, whose pupils were dilated beyond belief, meaning he was high, and that anything could have happened. "Shane hit you? What were you doin'?"

"I wasn't doin' nothin'. I told you, target practice. Asshole attacked me." Merle wiped blood from his face as it dripped into his eye. He cleared his throat and horked, "Whatever. Fuck them, all of em'. You get anything good? You weren't gone long."

Daryl handed Merle a sting of squirrels he had hanging off his pack.

Merle laughed, "That's all baby brother? Maybe you best go back out there. Pitiful." Merle grabbed the string from him and starting to walking away from Daryl, up towards the camp, "I'm a' have a beer and start skinnin' these, you commin'?"

Daryl nodded, "Uh, yeah, in a minute, I'm gunna go talk to Shane."

"Forget him man, fuckin' asshole he is." Merle said as he walked away, knowing full well his brother would still go and see what happened, probably trying to make amends for Merle's actions. Pathetic.

/

Daryl finally signaled for Serena to leave the brush where she had stayed while he had spoken with the guy he had called Merle, his brother, or so it had sounded. She made her way to him, "Was that your brother."

"Yeah … He ain't the greatest person in the world, but he family, and there ain't much of that left, you know." He explained, as the two of them walked down the path leading away from camp, towards the quarry.

Serena laughed quietly, "Yeah, I know."

Daryl looked over at her, not sure what he had said that was funny. But before either of them had a chance to speak they were interrupted, "Daryl!" A built man, probably in his early thirties with short black hair and a POLICE hat on was storming up the path towards the two of them. His race was red, and possibly bruised, it was hard to tell. "Thank god you're here! Do you have any idea what your brother just pulled." He stopped very close to Daryl, standing in front of him in a rather intimidating manor. He didn't even seem to notice Serena standing beside him.

"Uh, I got his version of what happened, yep." Serena could see now from down the path that there was a larger group of people walking towards them. She inched closer to Daryl, the only familiar person.

"Well, idiot decides 'Hey why don't I get high and start having target practice down the hill, where the echoes from my shots can be heard for miles.' Then, I tell him to stop and he takes TWO fucking shots at me. You have got to get a hold on him Daryl, because his behavior is not safe!" Shane stops to catch his breath, thank god, because he is turning the color purple. For the first time he takes his glare off of Daryl and makes eye contact with Serena. He look is blank, confused, and neither of them quiet know what to say after his big outburst.

Before either of them can say anything, Daryl breaks the awkwardness, "Hey, you know I don't control my brother. No one does. Did you ever think maybe that's the problem he has with you?"

Shane shakes his head with frustration, knowing full well that there had been no point in talking to Daryl. He decides to drop the subject. Screw it. "Who's this?" He asked, pointing to Serena.

"Yeah, uh, this is Serena." The two men now turned to look at Serena. She smiled.

Shane laughed, "Geez Daryl, we send you out to get some meals, and you come back with bush tail?"

Serena's mouth dropped, "Excuse me? Actually, this idiot shot me, so I'd say he owed me, wouldn't you. And I am no bush tail." She snapped, stepping towards Shane.

He put his hands up, surrendering, "Ok, ok. Sorry sweetie, it was a joke. Welcome to camp." He looked around at the quarry and surrounding area. The group of campers finally reached the three of them on the path.

"Oh good, Shane, did you talk to him?" A thin woman with long brown hair asked Shane. She was holding a young boy's hand. The boy was staring at Serena inquisitively. "Oh," She had finally noticed Serena, "sorry. Who's this?"

Serena rolled her eyes. Why was everyone asking Daryl who she was, like she wasn't standing right in front of them and could answer for herself? She cleared her throat and jumped in, before Daryl had to introduce her again, "I'm Serena. Daryl and I ran into each other in the woods, and I was hoping that you might have room for one more?"

The group looked at one another, but the quickest to speak up was an older man with a full white beard, and a fisherman's hat. "Of course we have room sweetheart." He stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulder, her good one, luckily, and turning and to walk them both up the path, towards camp. "After all, aren't we all just survivors, looking for a place to call home?"

She smiled and glanced behind her at Daryl, who, along with the rest of the group, was fallowing her and the older man. When they made eye contact she smiled at him, thanking him for introducing her to the group. Hopefully, it would last.

/

**So, I guess this was a bit of a boring chapter, but hopefully next chapter we get to sit down with more characters and Serena will get to know them all.**

**Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo, fire time, time to get to know Serena, and the others. Who knows, maybe someone will come out with her secret.**

/

Serena sat around a nicely lit fire. She had spent the last few hours just listening. Everyone had been very respectful of her, asking her questions here and there, but really giving her space and time to adjust.

She had listened to Amy, a sweet young woman who seemed excited about the existence of another girl about her age in the camp. She had made her way to this camp with her sister, Andrea, a beautiful woman in her early thirties with a bit of an attitude. The two of them stayed in the trailer with Dale, the nice older man who had first been so welcoming to Serena.

She listened to Laurie, who stayed in a tent with her son Carl, whose dad had passed away from a gunshot just as this major disaster hit. Laurie seemed pretty concerned about the fact that Serena had walked into camp with Daryl Dixon, who apparently was an outcast to the group. She also slept in the same tent as Shane, who seemed to be the group leader. She played it off that they were just friends, and that he was just protective of her and Carl, and who was Serena to question her?

She listened to Ed, but from a distance, as he barked orders at his quiet wife, Carol, and his daughter, Sophia, who was around the same age as Carl. She could tell Ed was not a good guy, and decided she would do her best to steer clear of him.

She listened to Glenn, a young Asian boy who told her about his many trips around the area to gather supplies. It seemed Glenn was very good at slipping in and out of tight spots, and offered to get her anything she might need.

She listened to T-Dog, a Black man that was in his late twenties, as he joked about having a nice hot bath and a cold beer after everything was over.

She listened to Jacqui, an older woman who used to work in Atlanta's city zoning office. She wasn't built for the woods, she told Serena.

And she had listened to Morales, who had come to find the camp with his two children and his wife while on their way to Alabama where they thought they might still have family. With all of the craziness in the last few weeks they had decided to stay with the group until things looked up.

Now, as the large group sat around the fire, most of them looked to Serena, as if silently asking for her to tell her story. It was the most opportune moment, since mostly everyone was present. Everyone except Ed and his family, and Merle, who was sulking by his tent. Even Daryl had come over to sit beside her at the fire, which seemed to be a bit of a surprise to everyone else.

She smiled, watching everyone's faces, "Well thanks again everyone for welcoming me, and again, Dale, thanks for making space in the RV for me, I really appreciate it." She cleared her throat, "I, uh, I've pretty much been on my own since this whole thing started, so it's really nice be around other people again."

Shane spoke up, "Where where you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

She smiled, "I am originally from New York, but moved here to the Georgia State University to pursue my business career."

Jacqui laughed, "You left New York in order to pursue business? Why?"

"Yeah, I doesn't make must sense, unless your father owns a company that is based here in Georgia." She shrugged, "I had planned on taking over the business, but Dad said I needed a degree first. I guess I wish I had lived a little more, you know, while I had the time."

Jacqui seemed interested, as if she kept up with the business in the area. She smiled at Serena though, understanding where she was coming from.

Serena took a big sigh and looked over at Daryl. He was watching her, with that low brow stare of his. He was waiting to see if she would tell them, about the baby that is. She knew she would have to, if she didn't do it soon one of them was sure to notice. She was still wearing Daryl's oversize shirt he had given her the day before, and so far it had done a good job of covering the bump.

She nodded at him, and turned back to the group, "There's something else you guys should know. I believe that in order for us all to survive we should trust one another, so I just wanted to tell you all that I'm expecting." She stood up, pulling the baggy shirt tight against her stomach to reveal her bump. No one said anything. They all just stared at her. "I, uh, think I'm probably around 4 months, but it's hard to say, I didn't even find out until the infection first hit."

Everyone just kept staring. Serena's eyes scanned the crowd, not knowing what to say. Finally Daryl spoke up, "Geez, I think that congratulations are usually the proper response people."

Serena shook her head at him, "No, no, that's not what I'm looking for. I know what this represents, and the danger it will be. I just wanted to let you all know. It's only fair."

Shane finally spoke, "And it's not that we aren't happy for you. A baby, that's great, and in most cases a happy time. But now? It's just …"

Serena nodded, "I know, I know. It's a lot to take on, and I completely understand if you don't want do it."

"Are you crazy?" Daryl jumped up from his seat, glaring straight at her, completely ignoring the rest of the group, "We are not gunna turn you away because of that." He pointed at her stomach, "I shot you! I owe you. If no one else is willing to take on the responsibility, then god damn it, I'll take it on myself."

Serena just stared at Daryl. It took everything in her power not to reach out and hug him. Of all the people, in all the time she had spent running, never had anyone ever accepted her, and here Daryl was, single handedly offering to help her. She wanted to fucking cry.

Then Laurie, of all people, stood up, "You're not alone. We are here to help. We're sorry. It just took us a minute. It's quite a surprise." She smiled and stepped forward, hugging Serena. When she was done she took a step back, "Welcome to camp."

/

**What does everyone think? I loved the protective side or Daryl. Awe. But I think it's time to develop Serena's relationship with everyone else.**

**Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awesome reviews so far. I'm totally into this story so far, hence the quick updates. I only write a little a day, except for if I'm super motivated or excited to see where my own story is going to go. Right now, I'm on a high of both, so we are good to go. Enjoy.**

**Again, I own nothing : (**

/

Daryl woke early the next day. He was restless. He was supposed to have been in the woods for a few more days, and was expected to have brought back more than he did. Knowing he wasn't doing his job of providing was getting to him. If they could replace him, they would do it in a heartbeat. No one liked his brother, and if it weren't for his efficiency with a bow then both of them would be out on their asses in no time.

He exited his tent surveying the surroundings. It was still early, but a few people were up and stirring. Shane was over by his jeep, probably checking supplies. Dale was on top of his RV, taking his turn on lookout. Carol was washing some clothes, probably steering clear of her husband.

He walked over to Shane, "How we doing on canned stuff?"

Shane shook his head, "We will be ok for the next couple days, but not much longer than that. We need to make a trip to town."

Daryl nodded, "I'm thinkin' I'll head back out huntin' for a couple days. The only reason I came back was because of Serena, and she's fine now."

Shane smiled, "Yeah, she's fine. But what happened to 'she'll be your responsibility'. That's out the window now that Laurie took her on for the whole camp?"

"Look, if you don't want anything to do with her then I meant what I said, I just thought that the rest of ya'll civilized people would step up." Daryl was very serious, and rather frustrated that Shane was being such an ass about the baby. "So, if you think you can handle her, cuz I don't think she's gunna give birth in the next couple days, then I'm gunna go out and see if I can catch some more food for everyone, how's that sound?"

Shane put his hands up, surrendering, "Hey buddy, I'm getting on board, ok? But we do have to be realistic about the situation. At this point we have nothing to worry about, but in about 4 months, I'll say we'll have a bit of a situation on our hands."

Daryl thought about it. Damn Shane, leave it to put things into perspective. Finally he said, "When the time comes, we will deal with it." And that's was that.

He walked back to his tent, and started pack back up his hunting gear. He was going out. He had to shoot something.

/

The RV was a stuffy place to sleep, with 2 girls sleeping in the back, Dale on the floor and Serena nicely set up on the RV table that lowers to make a bed. It had been Dale's bed until last night, when Serena revealed her secret and he insisted she not sleep on the floor. Not like the table was much better, but it made her feel guilty enough having it, she would never complain.

She rose from her bed and pulled on her hiking boots and sweater, already wearing a t-shirt of T-Dogs he had given her, which fit perfectly over her growing belly, and a pair of fuzzy pajama pants that Amy gave her. She stepped out of the camper and took a breath of warm Georgia air. It was cooler then the room she had just left, but not by much. In front of her Laurie and Carl were cooking some meat on a little stove. Laurie smiled, "Morning. Are you hungry?"

Laurie shrugged and handed a piece over, "The Dixon's skin what they catch and we cook it. I never ask anymore."

"I see." Serena popped a piece of the meat in her mouth and started to chew. Crunchy, yet satisfying. She gave a thumbs up to Carl, who was watching her while keeping an eye on the meat. Serena noticed Shane and Glenn talking over by a jeep. Shane was holding a map. Serena gestured to Laurie, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Shane and Glenn are prepping for a trip into Atlanta for a supplies run. Shane wants to sent someone with Glenn, because the deeper into the city they go, the more walkers there are. He normally sends Daryl, but he left this morning."

Serena's heart sank. Daryl had left? So much for what he had said around the fire last night. Not that it mattered now, it seemed. But still, what the fuck? "Daryl left?"

Laurie stopped, mid-sentence, "-oh, yeah, sorry. He went back out on the hunt. He came back early cuz of you."

Finally, it all made sense. Relief. But really, the real irking question was, why had the idea really bothered her so much? She needed to get a hold of herself.

"I think T-Dog offered to go with Glenn though." Laurie continued. She knew the whole scoop it seemed, probably from Officer In-Charge himself. "And Morales offered to go as well."

At this very moment Andrea emerged from the RV, "Did you say they are taking a run into town?" She rushed over, seeming very awake for someone who had just woken up, "Oh, I'm going then. I need to get a gift for Amy for her birthday."

Laurie looked at Andrea for a moment and then laughed.

"Don't laugh. I missed a lot of my sister's birthdays in a previous life, and I'll be damned if she doesn't get some piece of normal in this crazy world on her birthday." Andrea looked Laurie strait in the face, "And don't you tell anyone." As she said this, her faced turned from Laurie, straight to Shane.

Serena stepped in, "Makes sense to me, but what are you gunna tell Shane, because I don't think he'll understand like we do, right Laurie?"

Laurie nodded, "Right."

Andrea calmed down, "I'll think of something." And then she walked away, towards the jeep.

Serena turned and smiled, thanking Laurie for the meat, before going to join the group gathered around the jeep. When she got there Glenn was sanding to one side just shaking his head, "Hey Glenn, you ok?"

Glenn looked up at her, "4 people? 4 people in the middle of downtown Atlanta? It's too many people."

"Oh." Serena couldn't help him out, she hadn't seen Atlanta since the devastation took over, but for the sounds of it, zombies we walking the streets everywhere. Although, these were all accounts from Glenn. She patted him on the shoulder and said quietly, "Look, Andrea really wants to get a personal gift for her sister, for her birthday."

Glenn's eye's sank, knowing he was getting roped into this, "Ohh." He hung his head, "Well what about you, is there anything you need? Cuz your defiantly not coming, I'm sorry, but that's where I draw the line."

Serena laughed, "No, I'll stay here. And I don't need anything special."

Glenn looked her up and down, stopping when he saw her feet, "How about some new shoes, something easier to slip on and off, but hopefully practical too, you know, for getting around camp."

She smiled, "If you can pull it off, I'd love you for it, but if not, it's not a bit deal."

Glenn smiled at her and then turned, interrupting whatever it was Shane was saying, "Ok, ok, fine. We can do this with 4 people."

"5!" Merle called from behind them.

Shane shook his head, "Oh no, you're not going."

"Listen buddy, I've got some medication I've gotta get from a drug store of somethin', so I'm going, cuz I'm not leavin' it to some chink to fuck up my meds." Merle pointed at Glenn.

"Yeah right, like it matters what kind they are." Glenn shot back.

"Glenn, leave it." Shane said, "Fine, Merle, you can go with, but you better fuckin' behave, or they have my permission to leave you there."

Merle bowed to Shane, sarcastically, "Why thank you, all-mighty-and-powerful."

/

**All I can say is, thank god I got Daryl out of the picture for a couple days, he was getting way too distracting. I have this thing where I don't want my story to be too cheesy, but if you guys wanna see more Daryl and Serena, and you like the cheese, let me know, cuz at least then I can feel a little better about it.**

**Comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I love the positive response to this story so far. I also hope everyone is liking my take on the already well thought out Walking Dead plot from season 1. Continue to read and review. Here's another chapter for you all.**

/

The camp was quiet, with the group gone to Atlanta, and Daryl out hunting. Serena took to Camp life easily. She had been camping a lot as a kid, with her dad. They were his hunting trips, but that's not how she remembered them. She just remembered the time they spent together up in the tree perch he had set up. Being an only child she was lucky that her father took time out of his busy schedule to spend as much time with her had he did.

If there was one person Serena hope to God was still alive, it was her father. She missed him so much, and it hurt her even more how little time they had spent together in the two years since she had moved to Georgia. But it was her plan to learn the workings of the company, from the ground up, and he supported the move, and the business decision.

What would he think of her now? Pregnant. If the world hadn't ended, and she would have had to tell him, then she imagines he probably would have reacted like any amazing dad would. He would be disappointed, of course, in the middle of her schooling, but he would come to accept it. And he would be an amazing grandfather too.

But the world had ended, and Serena was now using things her father had taught her out in the bush to survive.

She helped Carol, as best she could, but that women was like a machine. She watched the kids. She loved that. They had 4 children in the camp, and they needed a special eye kept on them at all times. And sometimes, when Serena's feet started to hurt, but she didn't want to draw too much attention to it, she would sit down and poke holes in tin cans for Dale or Shane to hang.

She would not have anyone suggest that she was lazy, or not doing her share of the work, and she wouldn't have them think she needed special privileges because of her pregnancy. This new home was working out for her, and she didn't want to screw it up.

/

Daryl sat up in a tree, behind a blind he had made from a piece of fallen bush. He was waiting for his deer, which he had figured out from his tracking skills made its way through this underbrush on a regular basis. It was an ace in the hole, all he had to do was wait.

But it was the waiting that was getting to him. As he was sitting alone in the tree, he had been doing exactly what Shane had told him to do about the whole Serena situation, think realistically. He found himself wondering, how many things can go wrong in child birth? Humans had been doing it for years without meds and stuff? But even in the old days, they had doctors.

And what if everything goes smoothly. Where the hell is he gunna find diapers? How many can a baby go through in between supply runs? What about food? Don't they need special food? And special milk?

Jesus. Daryl thought he might be sick. He was worrying himself to the point where he might be sick? What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like this was his kid. He had just found this girl, and really, didn't owe her anything.

It wasn't like he wanted her bad or anything. She was an average height, about 5'6", with a small frame, if it weren't for the baby belly, and dark brown hair, with a hint or red tinge. She was attractive, but in her condition it wasn't like that's what he was thinking about when it came to Serena. No, he was feeling something completely different. What he needed was to get a grip. He needed his deer to come along, so he could stop thinking, God damn it.

/

Serena watched Shane from across the picnic table while he took apart his gun and started to clean it. She admired how he took the gun apart and sorted the pieces out on the table, as if it was all part of a ritual for him. "Do you think you would be able to give me a few pointers sometime soon?" She pointed at the gun, "Really, all I need is a refresher course."

Shane looked up at her from what he was doing, "You know how to shoot?"

She nodded, "Yeah, my dad taught me. But that was a long time ago."

Shane nodded, "Yeah, my old man taught me how to shot a gun too. He was a cop." He stopped, but had a goofy smile on his face, like he was bursting with enthusiasm.

She smiled, "Go on?" She asked, knowing she was about to open a can of worms, and she had heard that Shane could preach for hours on any one story.

"Yeah, my old man, I was probably 5 when he took me out back of this old farm house we were living in then. And you need to understand, from the moment I was born, my dad had decided I was gunna be a cop, just like him. So when I was 5, he took me out back and let me shoot off a few rounds into some old tin cans." The smile on Shane's face while he talked about his dad was the biggest Serena had ever seen it, and it was contagious, she realize as she found herself smiling like an idiot as she fallowed his story.

Shane was in the middle of telling her about his first shooting performance when a scream came from back behind a group of tents.

Shane jumped, but realized his gun was in pieces still, waiting to be cleaned. Instead he grabbed a frying pan, the closest thing to him that could cause any real damage.

He ran in the direction of the scream. Carol came running at Shane, "Walker!" She yelled, pointing in the direction she had come. Serena was there behind Shane to take Carol in a hug, "It surprised me while I was hanging clothes back there, by the time I saw it, I barely got away."

Shane focused his attention on the growling creature that was slowing moving towards him now. The walker was probably 6 feet, half decaying, with his bottom jaw swinging in the breeze, as if someone had taken a swing at his head at some point, and swung too low. At any rate, he had survived, and about to get his head bashed in by Shane with a frying pan.

Shane took three hard swings at the Walker's head, taking him down and continuing to beat the creature. Serena turned away. She hadn't found herself in a position where she'd had to kill one yet. She had been lucky enough to get by on the run and hide method. But she knew a time would come soon, where she would have to kill one of the walking creature that looked so familiarly like humans. But they weren't, and if she hoped to be able to kill one, she would have to remember that. They were monsters, not people.

/

**Ooh, our first real Walker in the story, and Shane take shim down with a frying pan. Bad ass.**

**Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm so happy everyone seems to love this story, and my writing style. Again, I know, at some times my spelling and punctuation can be painful, but I'm sorry, I'm just not really into taking the extra time to have someone else edit it. Hopefully if you're hooked, it won't bother you all too much.**

**I own nothing.**

/

Amy was starting to get restless without her sister. She paced around the fire while Serena sat, watching her. It had been a day and a half since the group's departure from Atlanta, and it didn't seem to be bothering anyone else that they had been gone long, but according to Amy, they should be back by now.

"Amy, why don't you help me sort some of these clean clothes that Carol and Jacqui washed? Take your mind off things." Serena suggested, patting the log that sat beside her.

Amy groaned and sat down, but didn't bother with the clothes. She giggled her knee, "I'm a worrier, I'm sorry."

Serena laughed, "Are you kidding? That's your sister; you have every right to be worried. I just don't want you to make yourself sick, or dizzy."

Amy nodded, staring blankly ahead, "We weren't really even like family until all this craziness happened. She was so much older than me growing up, it was like we were cousins, or distant relatives." She chuckled, "And now she's all I've got."

Serena shrugged, then looked up to the post on top of the TV, where Dale stood, on lookout, "I don't know about that. I'd say Dale is pretty close to family for you and Andrea. You know you can depend on him."

Amy nodded, "Oh yeah. Dale. He's awesome, and a big life saver. But he's not family, you know?"

Serena looked down at her growing stomach, the only family she had in this crazy world. She knew exactly what Amy was trying to say. Serena didn't say much else about Andrea, changing the subject to something else Amy loved, camp gossip. As Amy talked, Serena realized she was doing the best thing she could for Amy at this time, be her friend. Serena, of all people, knew how important and helpful it could be to have someone to lean on when things get scary.

The radio on the picnic table buzzed for the second time in one day. The voice on the first transmission had been unrecognizable, but the man had said he was heading to Atlanta. Amy had tried to reach him, to warn him, but the radio wasn't working, and they lost the mystery man's signal before they had a chance.

This time, T-Dog's urgent voice echoed out of the radio, "Hello, base camp, anyone there." His words were muffled by static.

Shane jumped from where he was sitting nearby, grabbing the speaker for the radio and speaking into it, "T-Dog, you there? We read you." No response, as if he couldn't hear Shane.

"If anyone's there … attacked … hoard…roof…Atlanta…help." T-Dog cut out, leaving an eerie static flowing into the camp site.

Amy stood beside Serena, staring at Shane, "Did he say they were attacked? We have to go help them."

"No." Shane said abruptly, "We can't risk more people to save them. They knew the risks of going along. We just have to accept it. They are gone."

Amy frowned, turning a light shade of red, "She's my sister, you ass hole." She then turned on her heel and stormed away towards the RV, where she would go to sulk.

Serena stayed where she was, "So that's that. We just leave them to their fate?"

Shane shrugged, "I think that that is a more reasonable thing then sending the rest of us to ours."

Serena shrugged. What else could she do, offer to go looking for them herself? Not likely. She would be dead long before she could help anyone.

"We have suffered a great loss, and I'm upset about it too, but we can't jeopardize everyone." Shane insisted.

Everyone in the camp was silent now. Shane was making a hard decision, but one that everyone seemed to be agreeing on.

/

A silence fell upon the quarry as the day grew on. It was a silence that seemed to mean something different to everyone. For Amy, it was a mournful silence. For Shane, a regretful one. For Serena, it was an awkward moment. She didn't know if she knew anyone quiet well enough to offer condolences. Morales' family wept silently together by their tent.

Yes, it was a difficult day, one that, as the silence stretched on, was beginning to get everyone quite down.

Then, from off in the far distance, the silence was broken by a loud, repetitive beep. Everyone in camp jumped, worrying for those of them that were left. Shane jumped up, looking up to Dale, who was on look out on the RV, "See anything." He grabbed his gun from his holder on his belt.

Dale stood, shaking his head, with the binoculars to his eyes, "I can't pin-point where it's coming from."

"Well whatever it is, it's getting closer." Shane said, moving towards the road that led up to the camp site.

The noise was getting louder. The group watched. Within moments, a red mustang was screeching to a halt in camp. To everyone's surprise, the driver was Glenn.

Shane waved at him, "Shut it off! Shut it off!" He screamed.

Glenn was beaming, but shook his head, "I don't know how."

Amy, who was standing beside Serena, rushed to Glenn, questioning his about her sister before he even had a chance to pop the hood. When Serena reached the car Shane had managed to shut the car alarm, which had been blaring through camp, off. "Is she ok?" Amy yammered, "Where is she? Are they alive?"

Glenn put his hands in the air, "Yes, yes, they are alive. Everyone is ok."

A rush of relief filled the group as a large white cube van pulled out of the trees and made its way into camp. Shane stared at the truck, almost in disbelief, "How did you guys get out of there?" He asked Glenn.

"New guy." Glenn answered, pointing at a tall, thin man who was stepping down out of the truck, along with the others, "He's a cop, like you Shane."

Shane's mouth dropped at the same time Carl's screamed filled the air, "Dad!" From behind Serena dashed an exuberant Carl, racing towards the new comer.

The man stopped, as if he were stunned, and dropped to his knees, collecting Carl in his arms. Laurie raced to the two of them quickly, "Oh my god." She exclaimed, her eyes as wide as a deer's. The man stood, holding Carl in one arm, and collected Laurie in his other. They hugged, and the man started to cry, overcome with emotion.

Everyone else in camp watched the scene with confusion. Was this Carl's dad? They had all been told he was dead? Serena looked at Shane, who was watching the scene with a look on his face that could only be called fear.

/

Daryl stepped lightly through the woods, watching the ground for signs of his buck. The deer hadn't been as much an ace in the hole as Daryl had hoped. He had managed to startle the animal, sending it running. Now, Daryl was back to square one, tracking an animal that was already on edge.

Luckily the deer had headed in the same direction as camp, so he wouldn't be too far away when he finally caught the sucker and dragged him into camp.

/

**Oh man, Daryl is gunna be back soon. And hear the new about his brother! Can't wait.**

**Comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh, I'm sorry, no updates for a bit, but here's another chapter to calm you all. I'm still not 100% sure about this story, so I guess I'm still writing it to see where it goes, but we will see. Keep the comments coming too, so I have some idea of what everyone else thinks/wants.**

**I own nothing, boo.**

/

Rick Grimes was a good man. Serena studied him from across the fire. His face looked older, but then again, anyone who had been through what he had would show some wear. He held his family tight and thanked Shane, his best friend, repeatedly. The rest of the group studied his and Shane's behavior, unsure of how things were between the two of them.

Rick told his story about waking up in the hospital, scared and disoriented. He told of his trip home to find it empty.

"I would have thought it was a dream." Serena said in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I thought." Rick exclaimed. He went on to tell of the man and his son that he had met, and his trip to Atlanta, where Glenn had found him stranded in a tank, surrounded by zombies.

He also today of their escape from the city. About how they left Merle Dixon hand cuffed to a roof, key lost for good. It was this that worried Serena. How would Daryl react when he returned to find his brother gone for good? Probably exactly how she would react, he would go out there to get him, dead or alive.

"Who's going to tell Daryl?" Dale finally asked, "He's due back any day now, and when he finds out, I don't even wanna think about it."

Serena had never witnessed Daryl's anger, but it seemed that others may have seen that side of him, as they all nodded, agreeing.

Rick and T-Dog tried to decide who would be better to tell him, both taking the blame for leaving Merle and offering to tell him. Shane finally laughed, "It doesn't matter which one of you tells him, he will want a piece of both of you."

Rick looked over at his friend and smiled, "Nothing we can't handle, right partner?"

Shane just smiled and looked away.

/

Daryl could hear a low rustling through the bushes. His deer? God he hoped so. He had been tracking it for miles, and had come across a few walkers, surprisingly. He readied his bow and moved quietly through the trees now. Maybe the damn thing had finally stopped to eat, and so close to camp too, it would be great for him to only have to haul the buck a short distance. He stepped into a clearing in the trees to come face to face with the end of Shane's loaded gun, with a few men from the rest of the group as back up. When Shane recognized him he groaned and put his gun down.

He then looked down on the ground by the group. There lay his beautiful deer, completely mauled by a fucking walker. He, Daryl, couldn't catch this fucking deer, but a stupid walker could? He wouldn't be telling Merle about this one. "Son of a Bitch!" He screamed, "That's my deer!" He walked out of the long grass towards the headless body of the walker, "And here it is, all gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" He kicked it a few times for good measure. Sure, the walker had gotten his deer, but he would have the last laugh.

Then, like usual, Dale had to give in his two cents, "Calm down son, that's not helping."

First, had Dale just called him son? And secondly, he didn't know anything about it. He had walked his ass all through the damn woods after this deer, for the whole camp, and now a walker had ripped into it. "What do you know about it, old man?" He sneered, "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'." He then remembered his bows, which he had managed to get into the buck about an hour ago, when the thing took off running, "I've been tracking this thing for miles," He explained, "I was gunna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison."

At this his stomach groaned, as he surveyed the large animal he realized that the mangy walker had only chomped into a small bits of the deer, and quite probably the deer had collapsed long before the walker found him. This relieved Daryl's pride a little bit. "Do you think we could cut around this chewed up bit right here?" He asked, turning to Shane.

Shane laughed, "I would not chance that."

"Damn shame." Daryl sighed, "Got some squirrel tough, about a dozen or so, those will have to do." Of course it would, because what else was everyone going to eat? It's not like Glenn would be bringing home a three course meal from Atlanta.

Just then the walker's head, which had been severed and had rolled a few feet from where Daryl stood, opened it's mouth, trying to chomp a bit off of anyone close enough. "Come on people, what the hell?" He lifted his already loaded bow at the moving head and let his arrow rip into the skull, "It's gotta be the brain. Don't you know anything?" He then pulled the arrow out of the skull and walked away from the group, glad to have been able to kill something.

He strolled towards camp. He hadn't realized while in tracking mode how close he had been. As he walked in camp the group of women stood by the door to the RV, watching him. He noticed that Serena was sitting on the steps of the open door with the rest of the ladies. It seemed she was fitting in just fine with him gone.

He was a little taken aback by the intensity in which the women were staring at him, but he was filthy, and carrying a dozen squirrel, which he knew none of them appreciated as much as they should. Whatever, the women in camp were all crazy anyways.

"Merle!" Daryl called, hoping to wake his brother's lazy ass up, "Merle!"

/

**Cliff hanger, sort of, except we all know what's coming. But this time it will be written by me. Prepare to feel horrible for Daryl.**

**Ok, Comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter for you all! Writing this story has made me go back and watch the 1****st**** season of TWD all over again. Yet another reason why I like this story, I get to revisit what inspired it in the first place.**

**Keep sending in the love. I own nothing.**

/

Serena watched Daryl as he called his brother. She felt like she should say something. Like maybe she should deliver the news, maybe making it a little easier for him to take then from someone he didn't know, like Rick. But instead she sat between the women standing around her, whispering about him. Did any of the rest of them have a pit in their stomach because they felt for Daryl's feelings, or Daryl's family? She knew they didn't. It was pathetic. And he looked to happy with his string of squirrel, almost proud of you asked Serena.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit." Shane called from his jeep, Rick close behind him, "I need to talk to you about Merle."

Daryl's head darted in the direction of he and his brother's tent, then slowly turned his head back to face Shane. For a moment his eye's met Serena's with a look of confusion. What had his ass hole brother done this time? "About what?" He finally said.

"It's just that –ah." Shane moved towards Daryl, but know not to get too close, "He went along to Atlanta. There-uh-there was a problem." Was all Shane said, dropping his head.

Daryl looked around at the group of spectator watching him with solemn faces. "He dead?" Daryl asked, trying to grasp from everyone else what had happened.

Shane shrugged, honestly, "We aren't sure."

This only served to infuriate Daryl, "Well he either is, or he ain't."

Rick finally spoke up, "Look, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it-"

"Who are you?" Daryl cut in, finally noticing the new comer to the group.

"Rick Grimes." Rick answered, as if that explained everything.

Daryl sneered, "Rick Grimes? You got something you want to tell me." The two men were very close now, Daryl never being one to back down, and Rick taking full responsibility for Merle.

"Your brother was a danger to us all." Rick said, stating something that, if Daryl thought about it, they all knew to be the truth, "So, I handcuffed him to a roof, hooked him to piece of metal. He's still there."

The whole camp was silent, watching Daryl, who just stood looking at Rick. Serena noticed that T-Dog was watching the conversation from beside the RV, still holding the logs he had been gathering, focusing on the two men. Everyone could seen the furry growing within Daryl, "Hold on." He finally said, rubbing his head, "Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there?" Daryl was screaming now, hold his fists at his side, about to burst.

Rick, still calm as a cucumber nodded, "Yeah."

Daryl stepped back a moment, processing, and turned to look at Serena again. His piercing eye told her how hurt he felt, and how unappreciated he was. He then grunted, throwing his pack aside and lunging at Rick. Before he was able to get his hands on the Deputy, Shane swept in from nowhere and tackled Daryl to the ground, T-Dog in hot pursuit, having dropped his logs as Daryl had exploded.

Daryl pulled his hunting knife from his belt, thrusting it at Rick wildly. Rick dodged to weak attempts and punched Daryl in the gut, giving him and Shane enough time to grab Daryl, who had obviously lost his mind.

Serena jumped to her feet, moving closer to the three men, hoping to maybe do something before someone got hurt, which would probably be Daryl from this stand point. Amy and Laurie both grabbed her, stopping her from getting involved. This was how men solved their problems now.

Shane turned Daryl around, locking his in a headlock, "You best let me go!" Daryl screamed, still flailing about, trying to free himself.

"No," Shane pushed Daryl downwards, pushing him into the ground to stop his moving, "I think it's best if I don't." He answered, seeming very cop like. The two of them bickered some more.

Daryl looked around at the faces of the group that were watching the spectacle he had made of himself. No one seemed ready to step in and help him.

Rick finally knelt down beside Daryl, paralyzed and struggling for breath, "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this subject. Do you think we can manage that?" He said, still very calm.

Daryl rolled his eyes, but finally nodded. Shane released him, dropping him to the ground. While he struggled to collect himself and catch a breath, Rick continued, "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother did not work and play well with others."

Guilt finally took over and T-Dog spoke up, "It's not Rick's fault. I had the key." He kicked at the dirt, avoiding eye contact with Daryl, who was looking up at him from where Shane had dropped him, "I dropped it." T-Dog finally explained.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl exclaimed.

T-Dog nodded, "I dropped it in a drain."

Daryl moaned and looked away from T-Dog. He slowly tried to collect himself. Serena moved towards him now, holding her hand out to him to help him up. He looked up at her, and Serena could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. She tried her best to pull his dead weight off the ground. It was complicated, his relationship with his brother. She could tell they had their differences, but it was also clear now how much Merle still meant to Daryl, even if everyone else couldn't be happier.

"Look," T-Dog continued, "I chained and padlocked the door to the roof, so the geeks can't get at him. That's gotta count for something?"

At these words Daryl's grip on Serena's hand tightened. She hadn't even realized that he had never let go after she helped him up. She made no attempt to let go now, as the lest she could do is comfort him. He turned away from T-Dog, Rick, and the rest of the group. She could barely see his face, but she held on still to his hand. He wiped a tear that had snuck out with his free hand then turned back to them, "Just tell me where he is, so I can go get him." He finally said.

"He'll show you." Lori said, looking to Rick, "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded, looking around at the distraught group, "I'm going back." He said.

With that Daryl turned towards his tent, leaving the group to sort out the details. He pulled Serena with him, not releasing her hand from his grip. She followed him, trustingly, knowing that in a way, he was grieving, and would probably need someone.

He pulled her into his tent, finally letting her go. He sat down on the make shift bed, taking his head in his hands. Serena now stood above him, he hands at her sides, watching as the man before her broke down. She dropped to her knees in front of him. His sobs we quiet, and his tears were minimal, but inside Daryl was hurt, and it showed on his face. She didn't say a word. She knew she didn't need to, she just wrapped her small arms around his huddling body and was surprised when he wrapped his large built frame back around her. He dug his face into her shoulders, just breathing her calming aura.

Serena was a little taken back. Merle was an asshole brother that she had only heard horror stories from. But he was the only family Daryl had, and that clearly meant something to him. And now he had lost that, and so was settling for comfort from her, someone he barely knew, and the only connection they shared was that he had shot her. And yet, their embrace seemed completely comfortable, and neither of them let go.

Finally Serena gasped, pulling away. She looked down at her stomach.

Daryl froze, "What? Is it the baby? What?" It was actually the first words that they had spoken to each other, she realized. It was odd that the two of them could have shared such an intimate moment without saying anything.

She smiled at him, "I- I'm not sure, but, I think it's moving." She put her hand on either side of her bump, feeling around for anything out of the ordinary, "At first it was like, butterflies or something, and then all of a sudden it was a sudden jolt." She frowned, moving her hands over her stomach, "Nothing now though." She tried to do the math in her head. She figured she was probably 4 or 5 months now. But she didn't know anything about pregnancy really. Guess she would have to find out some stuff, because she could feel how real it was starting to get.

Daryl put one of his large hands out, placing it on the bump that was Serena's stomach, "Cool." He said, a smiled growing across his face, "You've grown in the last couple of days, you know." He patted her belly, like it were a dog, "Tell me if it moves again, ok?"

She nodded. He then turned to his things, starting to pack for his rescue trip into Atlanta. Serena left the tent, know their moment was over, whatever it had been.

/

**Wow. Emo Daryl? No, no, I think I made him emotional, yet, still pretty manly. **

**What did you all think?**

**Comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daryl is off to find Merle, which means more time alone for our two main characters. Nothing helps a relationship like distance. It also make everyone over think everything. Haha. Time for a little more light hearted talk.**

**Comment. I own nothing.**

/

Serena sat, staring at the slowly brewing fire. Around her people were buzzing with commotion about the trip to go and rescue Merle, which had more importantly become the trip to get more guns to everyone but Daryl. She was cleaning off some of Daryl's hunting stuff. His arrows needed to be cleaned, and probably disinfected to be safe. As well as that knife that he insisted on putting in his mouth at times, in order to have hands free. She would have to remember to tell him to stop doing that. It had probably never occurred to him that he could catch the virus from something so simple.

She scrubbed, making a pile of the clean weapons. Over at the jeep Glenn, Rick, and Shane were looking at a map of Atlanta again, going over their plan. Daryl wasn't with them. He was packing stuff, moving stuff around in his tent, unpacking stuff from his hunt. He didn't care what their plan was, he was going to get his brother, period.

He came up beside her, dropping the string of squirrels at her feet, "Hey." He said, "Remember how me and my brother skinned these when you first got here?"

She looked up at him, "I know how to skins animals." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh." He did look surprised, "Ok …"

"My dad taught me." She added, another father-daughter bonding moment.

"Ok, well do you think you could skin these?" He smiled down at her, "They should be done soon, and cooked up."

She groaned, the last thing she wanted to do while pregnant was skin raw squirrel. She had been very lucky about morning sickness, and it had disappeared pretty much completely in the last month or so, but she figured if anything could bring it back, it would be skinning anything. But it was Daryl. And he had to go find his brother. So she smiled and nodded, "I'll try."

He patted her back, "Great, stew 'em up good. I trust you." He walked away quickly before she could say anything else.

Stew 'em up? She would have to talk to Dale about that. But she could skins the squirrel, if her baby would let her.

/

Daryl stood in the cab of the white, box truck they would be taking into Atlanta. He watched impatiently as Rick stood talking to Shane and Lori, both of them looking rather concerned. T-Dog was still gathering things, because he would be coming along. Like that would make up for locking his brother on a roof?

Glenn was sitting on the edge of the truck at the back, like he was afraid to be inside alone with Daryl. Daryl shook his head as he thought about what a mismatched group he was with. Certainly not what his brother will be happy to see when they get to him. Honestly, Daryl was more concerned about the thought of Merle quite possibly killing either Rick or T-Dog, if not both. But he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He wouldn't let Merle loose complete control.

He slammed on the horn of the truck and the whole camp turned to stare at him. Shane gave him a glare, then ushered Rick towards the truck.

"Finally." Daryl said as Rick jumped in the driver's seat and the others piled into the vehicle.

The rest of the group gathered to say goodbye to them four men. Daryl sank down in the back of the cab, while the drove out of sight of the camp. Daryl looked over at T-Dog, who was sitting across from him, "You better pray he's still alive."

T-Dog nodded, "I am."

Daryl shrugged and looked away. You couldn't argue with that.

/

Serena had made it through 2 squirrels before the nausea hit and she had to call for Andrea to help her. She was much better at directing someone else how to skin a squirrel from a safe smelling distance, then actually doing it herself. She tried to get Amy to help too, but there was no way that was happening. But she was more than happy to sit with the two of them and watch.

By the time Andrea had done 2 squirrels pretty near perfect, the three girls were chatting more about everything other then the task at hand.

"You know what I miss. I miss ice cream." Serena said, instinctively rubbing her belly, "And what about ice? I never thought I would miss crushing cool, crisp ice in my mouth." Serena's eyes narrowed as she envisioned the simple pleasure that probably every pregnant woman has craved at one point or another.

The two sisters laughed. Andrea chimed in, "I would have to say I miss my blackberry the most. It made life so easy. And I could reach my whole family with the touch of a button." She sighed.

Amy looked at her, "I miss warm baths. Just laying back in my warm, sudsy bath. Mmm."

The women all nodded. Nothing would feel better after surviving an apocalypse then a nice hot bath.

Andrea then piped up, "I miss my vibrator."

"Andrea." Amy scolded.

"Get over it, Sis." She looked over at Serena, "Well, we know your not a virgin. I'm sure you get what I'm saying." She laughed.

"Oh, no, I was just going to add, screw the vibrator, I miss sex." Serena laughed. As offensive as Andrea might seem some times, Serena know she was just being straight up, and that's what she liked about Andrea.

"You can still get that." Amy chimed in finally, getting over the fact that she was having this conversation with her sister.

Serena laughed, "Uh, yeah, right." She said, motioning down at her stomach, "Only for one small kink in your reasoning."

Amy shrugged, "Some guys are into that kind of thing."

"Oh, Ok? Some guys in camp?" She laughed again, partially because she couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

Andrea eyed her, "Daryl doesn't seem to mind." She said, accusingly.

"Daryl?" Serena looked at Andrea.

She nodded, "You guys seem to be bonded."

Serena looked at the two girls who seemed to be waiting to see how she would react. "Yeah. I mean, he saved me. We are bonded. But it's not like that." She smiled.

The two sisters looked at each other smiling. They seemed to have this way of communicating without talking, and Serena felt as if this way one of those moments. "Besides, I don't think sex would be quite as satisfying in my condition. I'd rather just be out of commission for a few months." She added, trying to finish the conversation.

"So, there is nothing going on with you and Daryl?" Andrea straight out asked.

Serena shook her head, so fast she was it was as if she was trying to convince herself, "No. Not like that. Why?"

Andrea shrugged and looked at Amy, "People were just wondering." Amy told her.

"People? People are talking about me and Daryl." She looked at the two of them. More like the two sisters were wondering, and they were talking to each other.

Andrea laughed, "Well, apparently there is nothing going on for them to talk about." She then slapped the last skinned squirrel down in front of Serena. Andrea smiled and winked at her and then the two sisters got up, chatting as they walked away, leaving Serena to her thoughts.

/

**There we are, chit chat with the sisters. I don't really like Andrea's character in the show, but I like her in the comics, so I did my best to mix the two different versions. Also, I really like her with Shane, and can't wait to see where they go in the show.**

**Anywho, Comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooo, loving the comments, keeping me super inspired, and so here is my longer chapter so far. I'm also re watching Season 1 for inspiration. I am liking season 2, but I feel like it just won't be great, like the 1****st**** season. Season 1 was epic, and hard to follow up. Though, I'll always be a diehard fan … unless they kill off a major character (Daryl.)**

**Anyways, I still own nothing, and like always, Comment!**

/

Shane was uneasy with so many of the men in camp gone. He approached Serena hesitantly, "Hey, you still want that refresher course?" He lifted up a set of hand guns.

She was sitting with Dale and Amy at one of the tables. She considered blowing him off. She had some killer heartburn this morning, and her back was really starting to get to her. But then she thought about what an advantage having a fire arm would be to her, especially in the near future. She smiled and nodded at him, standing up.

"Don't you think we should wait until Rick gets back to be sure we can afford those bullets?" Dale questioned.

Shane just gave Dale a look, and turned away from him, motioning for Serena to follow him. He led her up a hill, away from the group. Serena struggled to keep up with Shane's pace, but tried her best on the uneven ground. They finally reached a clearing, probably a good half mile or so from camp, where Serena could see that Shane had already set up targets a good distance out from where they stood.

Shane stood for a moment, looking over at her, while still holding both guns in his hand. Finally he sighed and passed one to her. "You know how to use one of these."

She took the sleek, black weapon from him and shrugged, "Sort of." She checked the chamber, a full round.

Shane nodded, "Well, if you can find the safety, turn it off and let's see what kind of skill you have."

Serena raised the gun so that she was lined up with a tin fan, sitting on top of a boulder about 50 feet away from her. The last time she had used at gun she would have been 16, the last hunting trip she had allowed her father to drag her along on. It wasn't a hand gun she had been taught to shoot, but it still felt right.

She narrowed in on the target and inhaled before releasing her fire. A soft ting reached her ears and a proud smile grew on her face. She looked over at Shane, who was staring at the boulder where the tin had just sat. She laughed, "Look's like I figured it out."

"Yeah." He nodded, and then looked at her, "Seems like it's coming back."

She breathed in the hot Georgia air. She held the handle of the gun tightly in her hand, feeling more powerful in this moment than she has in a long time. Why had her initial plan been to run and hide? It had worked out for her so far, but she knew, with a baby on its way, it would only be a matter of time before she would need to protect herself. But she hadn't realized how natural it would be to take a fire arm in her hands again.

She never enjoyed hunting like her father had hoped, and she never felt the pleasure that the men she was with felt after they would take down an animal. But her father had been impressed by her shooting skills, even all those years ago. Her skill, and the time he had taken to help her improve, would now be what would help her, and her little family, to survive.

"Shane pointed at a can he had set up a little father out. "Take another shot." He instructed, "This time, don't close your one eye. Keep them both open, better perception. You barely nicked that can before, it was lucky."

She laughed, raising the gun to her line of vision, "Barely nicked it, eh?" She had forgotten that she used to have a habit of closing her left eye, and Shane had noticed it. She focused on keeping her eyes open let the bullet fly. Another ting rang through her ears. Yeah baby, she was back, and was making her daddy proud.

/

Daryl screamed down at his brother's severed hand. It lay still under the bloody hang cuffs. He screamed uncontrollably while the other 3 man just stood watching, none of them having the words to console Daryl.

"No!" He screamed. God damn, Merle. He should have known that Daryl would come for him. He didn't have to do something so foolish. But the bastard wasn't afraid of anything. His head was spinning. He turned to T-Dog, who had forced his brother to cut off his limb. He screamed again, shoving his bow in T-Dog's face.

Rick reacted to Daryl violence, lifting his own gun to Daryl's head. Daryl hadn't meant to hurt T-Dog, but he was hurt, and pissed off, and horrified. He lowered his weapon, "You got a due rag or something?" He asked.

T-Dog handed him a handkerchief from his pocket. Daryl used it to pick up his brother's lifeless hand. He wrapped it and forced it into Glenn's hand. He needed to wrap his head around what to do next.

His brother was now loose in Atlanta, bleeding, with only one good hand. He was alone, and had no weapon. And worst of all, he would probably be heading back to camp, with one big chip on his shoulder.

Daryl had to treat his brother like he would nay animal. He would track him, follow the blood. He needed to find him. He was his brother, and Daryl was the only one who could keep him sane.

The others would not be so convinced. Merle was alive, at the moment, and that cleared their conscience. And he wouldn't go out on his own either. He needed to think about himself, and his own safety. He sure the hell couldn't go running, lone ranger, around Atlanta looking for his ass hole brother. And then, there was Serena. He has committed himself to helping her, and being there for her, and the baby. And most people couldn't be taken for their word, especially these days, but Daryl wanted to prove that he could.

No, he would have to stick with Rick and the gang. They would have to help him look, for a while anyways, before they go looking for Rick's guns.

Daryl couldn't just give up though; his brother had to know he looked for him. He had to try. This was family, the one thing to hold on to.

/

Carol was actually coming out her shell, Serena noticed, as she washed a basket of dirty clothes in the quarry. Again the women were joking about things they missed, which seemed to be a common subject that would get everyone involved in the conversation.

Andrea was talking about how she missed her vibrator, again. Serena was starting to wonder is she every actually got any before the walkers took over. But the other women agreed with her, laughing slightly.

Carol looked over at where her husband, Ed, was slouched on the side of the truck he had driven down from the camp with the dirty clothes in it. He was smoking a cigar and watching the scenery, not bothering to help in any way, or assist with carrying anything either. Carol turned back to the women, "I miss my vibrator too." She commented.

That turned the laughter into hysterics. Ed caught wind of the fun that Carol was having, and started walking towards the group, "What's so funny?" He questioned, glaring at Carol.

Carol turned away from her husband, back to her laundry without saying a word. Andrea was the one to speak up, "Just swapin' war stories Ed."

Ed grunted, "You best focus on your work." He pointed at Carol, but eyed all the women in the vicinity.

Everyone turned back to their work. Serena, who was closest to Andrea could tell her face was red, and that her mind was racing. Andrea wasn't finished with Ed. Andrea turned to look at the horrid man, who was standing behind them, watching them. Finally, she spoke up, "You know what Ed." She stood up, putting herself on the same level as him, "If you have a problem with how your laundry is done then you can do it yourself." She tossed a shirt she was holding at Ed.

Ed pitched the shirt right back at Andrea, "Ain't my job, missy."

Andrea gasped at him, "What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass, smoking cigarettes?" She moved towards him slowly, truing to seem intimidating.

"Well it sure as hell isn't listening to some uppity, smart-mouthed bitch." Ed snapped back. "I tell you what. Common, lets got." He hollered at his wife, who flinched at his raised voice, but started packing up instinctively.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you Ed." Andrea told him.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Ed said, backing towards the truck. "Common now."

He was getting nervous. Jacqui and Amy were on their feet now, behind Andrea, glaring at Ed. Carol walked up to Andrea, "It's fine. It doesn't matter." She pleaded.

"Hey." Ed stepped towards his wife and glared at Andrea, "Don't think I won't knock you on your ass, just because you're some college educated cooze, all right?" He looked at Carol, "You common now, or your gunna regret it later."

Serena stood up and looked around. She could see this going very badly for someone. Off to another side of the gully she spotted Shane, who was sitting on his own, looking rather solemn. She looked back at the scene unfolding in front of her, then back at Shane, waving her arms, trying to get his attention. If anyone could keep this under control, it would be him.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed?" Jacqui piped up, "Yeah, we've seen them."

Serena finally got Shane's attention. She pointed at Ed, trying to seem urgent. He frowned and watched the scene unfold, trying to connect the dots and figure out what was happening.

"Stay out of it." Ed screamed at the women, "Carol, come on! I am done talkin'." He grabbed a hold of his wife arm forcefully.

"Carol, you don't have to go." Andrea told her.

Carol shook her head at her husband, trying to release herself from his tight grip. Ed turned to her, "I tell you what!" He wound up and struck her across the face. Carol screamed in pain and shielded her face.

The other women attacked Ed, trying to get the injured Carol away from his fierce grip, the screamed and hit him. Serena was the only on to see Shane, running now, come up behind Ed and grab him by the back of his shirt and his arm. Relief surged through Serena. Thanks God Shane was here.

"Get off me." Ed grunted as Shane dragged him away from the women. Now Serena watched in horror as Shane threw Ed to the ground and struck him square across the face with his fist. Not once, but continuously. The women watched silently, all unable to either come to Ed's rescue or condone what Shane was doing.

Carol cried for her husband, as he received the worst beating of his life. Serena wanted to stop Shane, but he was acting more like an animal in this moment than any recognizable human. Finally the women started to plead to Shane to stop. He was going to kill Ed. "Stop it." Carol cried out, dropping to her knees.

Shane stopped the beating, but before he let Ed go he said, "You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anyone else in this camp one more time, I will not stop. Do you hear me."

A bloody Ed groaned and nodded up at Shane. Shane then dropped him in the dirt, stepping back and taking a long breath. Carol ran to Ed's side, apologizing and blubbering. Shane stared down for a moment at what he had just done, then over at the women who had considered him their protector and leader. He knew know, that everything had just changed.

/

**Uhh, re-watching Ed's beating made me realize it has to be the more horrific scene that didn't include a zombie. Possibly still the second most horrific scene in the show. (The first being the well walker scene in Season 2) I still loved Shane thought, because I really couldn't care about Ed. But the scene itself was a true slaughter. Uhh. But that's why we love the show!**

**Anywho, how about my story? Comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

**One more for you all. To be honest I really had to go back and watch 'Vatos' again because I really didn't remember much of it (not sure why). But it was way more exciting then I recalled, and it inspired me to spew this chapter off pretty quickly.**

**I own nothing. Comment though.**

/

I was hot as hell in the Georgia wilderness. Serena was sitting on the boat with Andrea and Amy in the gully. She had brought a pillow and was laying across the seat with her feet hanging off the boat into the water. Her hair was pulled into a bun, and she was wearing Shane's police aviators. Since it was only her and the girls, she had worn a tank top and pulled it up, leaving her growing belly exposed. She was wearing a pair of dale's old cut off shorts, since it seemed that the men's pants were all that fit her anymore.

Her eyes were shut as she listened to Amy and Andrea talk about their father, who had taught them both how to fish. Because of their age difference, it had been 2 very different experiences. She smiled and soaked in the sun, while enjoying the breeze that swept along the gully. She was happy the girls had invited her along on their fishing trip. She was also relived when they told her it was for the company, and didn't expect her to handle any fish, making jokes about their earlier experience with her skinning squirrel.

It had been almost a day since the incident between Shane and Ed, and since then no one had seen Ed, and Carol and Sophia had continued on life like nothing happened. It was all very strange, but no one spoke of it, and nothing came of it.

Serena thought about what a difference her life was now to only a few weeks ago, when Daryl had found her. She had no one, a poor survival strategy, and was in straight denial of her pregnancy. But yesterday afternoon at target practice she had proven to herself she could defend herself, and she had friends, a home, and people to fight with her. Daryl had turned her life upside down, and it was amazing. Like everything else in this world, this wasn't permanent, that she knew, but she should damn well enjoy everything while she could, and fight her hardest to preserve it.

/

Jim was scaring everyone. By the time Serena and the sister arrived back in camp with a large string of a variety of fish, everyone seemed very concerned.

"What's going on?" Serena asked Lori, who was standing with Shane talking when they arrived.

Lori looked the most concerned, staring up at the hill where Serena could see Jim was digging. "Jim has been up there for hours, digging. We went up to ask him about it, because it's hot as hell out, and he's up there digging graves." She pointed.

"Graves?" Serena looked at her shocked.

"Well they are a bunch of deep holes, but they look like graves to me." She told her. She then turned back to Shane, "I know we talked to him Shane, but you have to stop him, he is scaring Carl and Sophia."

Serena looked over at the kids, who were sitting with Carol doing some math, it looked like, with rocks and sticks. Carol was back to her same old self, taking every opportunity to teach the kids.

Shane nodded at Lori, "I might just have to force him to take a break for a while."

After yesterday, Serena was starting to question Shane's judgment, and really didn't want to see anything near what had happened yesterday happen to quiet, old Jim.

"What do you mean force?" Serena questioned.

Shane looked at her, almost hurt, looking as if she had just stabbed him in the back, "I mean I have my hand cuffs and might have to make him sit down for a while." Serena nodded at him, agreeing, "Don't worry," he added, "I'm not gunna beat him up."

Shane stormed away from them then. Lori shook her head and turned to Serena, "He's just on edge because Jim called him out on the Ed incident when we went up to talk to him." She looked Serena in the eyes, "But you have every right to question him. I mean, what was that yesterday? I think that proves that none of us can really trust Shane."

Serena frowned. This was coming from Lori, who had been Shane's best friend until … the pieces came together for Serena then. Rick had returned, ending the relationship between Shane and Lori. And it was only becoming clear to Serena now that they were turning on one another. She felt for Rick most of all, who would be the one to suffer, in the end.

But that was Lori's business, none of which Serena wanted to get involved in, so she said to Lori, "I don't know what happened to Shane yesterday, but I know that he would still jump in front of a bullet for you or your son." Lori looked over at Carl, "Don't you think that says more about his character?"

She walked away from Lori, saddened because she had thought of Lori as a friend, but she had just seen how quick Lori is to throw a friend under the bus.

/

Daryl had tracked Merle to a broken window a few buildings over from when they had discovered his sawed off hand. The path Merle had taken led them through a kitchen, when Daryl reasons that the crazy bastard cauterized the stump that was left, and kept going from there. As crazy as it was, his brother was still alive and running.

But now the other men were focused on getting the bag of guns that Sheriff Shit-for-brains left in the street a while back. They were wasting precious time that could be used to find his brother, but agreed they needed more guns and ammo.

Glenn had laid out a plan that Daryl was quiet impressed with. Glenn seemed confident her could run out, get the gun, and run back to the ally where Daryl would be waiting to cover his ass. Rick and T-Dog would wait in another ally incase Glenn can't go back to Daryl. Glenn had covered all aspects, and it seemed like a fool proof plan, unless the walkers had suddenly figured out how to run.

Daryl stood with Glenn in the ally, his bow loaded, "You've got some balls for a china man." Daryl complimented him.

"I'm Korean." Glenn hissed.

Daryl rolled his eyed, some people just couldn't take a compliment when given one. He shook his head, "What ever."

Glenn ran out into the street, closing the gate that blocked the ally off. Daryl watched at the walkers around him seemed to not even realize he was there before her was gone, out of Daryl's sight.

Daryl could hear a walker creeping up behind him in the ally. He ducked down, but he could hear it's footsteps getting closer. Finally he turn from behind a dumpster, pointing his gun at a very alive young boy.

The boy screamed, "Don't shoot me! What do you want."

Maybe this boy had seen Merle, "I'm lookin' for my brother, he's hurt real bad. Have you seen him."

The boy looked at him, confused, and started to scream something that Daryl couldn't understand. God damn, the fool was going to bring the whole city of geeks down on them. "Shut up!" Daryl screamed.

The fool would not stop screaming. Daryl thought about it for a minute. Shooting this kid was not going to help anything, so he hit him across the face with his bow, hoping the hit would shut him up. The boy just screamed the same would that was in another language in a louder and louder voice.

Daryl jumped on top of him, trying to cover his mouth, "Shut up! Shut up!" For the entrance of the ally came 2 large men, looking to be Mexican, running at Daryl. They shoved him off of the boy, kicking him and hitting with a bat. Daryl couldn't see, and he couldn't react. He just cowered, protecting his body from the blows.

Glenn suddenly appeared in the entrance to the ally, clutching the bag of guns. One of the men noticed Glenn, "That's the bag! Get it, take it! Take it!" The two men left Daryl and ran at Glenn, attacking him too. Daryl picked up his still loaded bow that was lying on the ground next to him and shot for the one guy's back, getting his ass instead.

The man screamed in pain, dropping the bag of guns. The other man looked at Daryl, who was already reaching for another bow. The mother fucker grabbed Glenn, using him as a shield while an old beater of a car pulled up outside of the ally. The two men dragged Glenn into the car, "Daryl! Daryl!" Glenn scream, reaching for an exit.

Daryl left the boy, who was still laying on the ground in shock, trying to reach Glenn before the car took off. But it was too late, Daryl watched as the two attackers left with Glenn, but not without attracting a hoard of walkers outside the ally. He closed the gate and grabbed the bag of gun that men had dropped, thank God.

He could hear Rick shouting from above him. He and T-Dog would be here soon. He looked at the boy who was lying on the ground watching Daryl with fear. Daryl smiled at him. This mother-fucker was gunna tell him where Glenn was, and he was gunna help them get him back.

/

**Soo, that's that. The thing I like most about writing a story around a plot I already know I pretty fun right now, cuz I get to rewrite scenes we all know and love, but from my perspective, or the way my characters view the scene. I hope you guys aren't to bored with it, but I'm loving it.**

**As always, Comment!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter for you all! We are getting along her in the first Season, so I think it's about time we really start seeing some relationship development between Daryl and Serena. I see Daryl as sort of a shy little kid when I comes to his feelings, and Serena isn't exactly out there either, so it still might take a while for the spark to happen … but I promise it will.**

**Anywho, I own nothing, but I still want you all to comment.**

/

Daryl shuffled where he stood uncomfortably as he watched Rick hand some guns over to Guillermo, the leader of the group who had taken Glenn hostage. Guillermo and the gang had turned out to not be so bad. They were a group that had assigned themselves the job of taking care of the abandoned elderly. Still, the thought of giving up guns and ammo, the most precious commodity in this world, left Daryl unsettled.

No one had seen any sign of Merle, which concerned Daryl too. The longer he left it, the farther away his brother would get, leaving Daryl to wonder if he'd ever see him again. He had thought he and Rick understood each other earlier in the day when they had decided to go and get Glenn, guns a blazing, but then one old lady had made the Deputy a god damn sap.

At least they had Glenn back. As much as Daryl would never admit it, Glenn was one of the campers who seemed the easiest to get along with. He was smart, thought practically, and for a china man he sure had balls, which Daryl had to respect. He was sure everyone would be relieved to see all the men return to camp, with some guns, and without Merle.

But still, Rick! They would need those guns. Guns were worth more than gold in these times, and here Rick was handing them over, asking nothing in return. All Daryl could do was watch unpleasantly. Guillermo is only lucky that Daryl is not the one in charge of these decisions.

/

Serena wiped her mouth, which she was certain was salivating from the amazing fish that camp had cooked. Morales had designed a fire pit so that they could have higher flames, and they were all grouped around it, eating the plentiful amount of fish and enjoying each other's company. Even Jim had joined them. Shane had forced him to take a rest in the afternoon, and he seemed to be back to himself.

Serena smiled and listened quietly to the chatter around her. It was as if the worries of their world had fallen away from a while as the group enjoyed their meal and talked amongst one another. Dale was explaining to everyone why he still wore a watch, when the whole world seemed to have come to an end. He was trying to make a point about the world and how it seemed to get lost in time, but no one seemed to truly understand.

Amy said it for most of them when she told him, "You are so weird."

They all laughed. Everyone came from such different walks of life and had with gone so many hardships in order to find this camp in the middle of nowhere, but for the moment, they were happy.

Amy stood, making Andrea jump, "Where are you going?"

Amy just looked at her, "I have to pee. Jeez, you try and be discreet around here." He joked before walked towards the RV. Andrea rolled her eyes, laughing.

Serena picked up another mouthful of fish, jamming it in her mouth. Laurie had assured her not to worry, and that a meal of fish once or twice during a pregnancy wouldn't hurt the baby. Serena hadn't bothered to tell her that since there was not a lot else to choose from she would be chancing it anyways. Instead she had smiled and thanked her for the friendly advice.

Amy stumbled back out of the RV, "We are out of toilet paper?" She whined. Serena laughed, that was a necessity that had fallen by the wayside since the end of the world.

She looked up at Amy, only to watch as a walker came out from the shadows beside the camper door, right beside where Amy stood. Serena dropped her plate and stood up, trying to scream. He throat was empty, and no sound came out. She pointed, panicked, as the walker grabbed Amy's arm from where she was holding the door.

Finally, the scream Serena had been trying to force out of her throat escaped Amy's, causing the rest of the group to turn and look at where Serena was pointing. Shane jumped to his feet, "Serena!"

Serena turned to face him just as he threw his pistol at her. She was shaky, watching as more Walkers came out of the bushes behind the RV. The one dead man continued to devour Amy's arm. Serena looked down at the loaded weapon, and then she went into hunter mode.

She grabbed Dale's arm, who was standing the closest to her holding a large stick for protection. She pulled he behind her, then turned to see Andrea, completely unarmed, making her way towards her sister.

Shane was standing with Laurie, Carl, and a few others, shooting off rounds into walkers, but they were still coming.

Serena hurried past them, headed straight for Andrea with Dale in tow. She called Andrea's name, trying to get her attention before she did anything stupid. She looked over at the waker, who had moved to Amy's neck now.

Amy screamed out as the thing bite into her jugular, and Serena realized horrifically that this was the end of her friend Amy. Rages surged through her and she lifted her loaded weapon, and taking a deep, calming breath before releasing three bullets into the walker, two took perfect aim right into his head.

The creature stopped the feast instantly and dropped to the ground. Serena took a few breaths. She had done it, made her first real kill. And it had taken quiet a lot of talent she realized, from the distance she was standing from Amy. Andrea reached her sister and dropped to the ground beside her body. Serena and Dale reached the two girls, turning to fight off any walker trying to spoil their last moments together.

Andrea sobbed into her dying sister's shirt, screaming from anger and shock. Amy laid still, life fleeting from her body. Around them Shane was trying to get everyone together in a group, so those with weapons could protect those without. But it was useless. Those without weapons greatly out numbered those with. Serena took a few more shots, gaining confidence with every walker she brought down, but she still stood her ground at Dale's side, knowing that Andrea was not in the state of mind she needed to take any walkers on herself.

Finally relief flooded through her as shots came ringing off out of the woods. Four men quickly emerged with weapons in tow. It was Daryl, she realized quickly. He had abandoned his trusty cross bow for a gun and he, T-Dog, Glenn, and Rick entered the camp, guns drawn and firing away. As quickly as the walkers had taken over their camp, the men slaughtered them.

Daryl looked around franticly, finally catching Serena standing by the RV staring at him with a gun in her hand. She started towards him slowly, mouth hanging open from shock. He couldn't believe it, she was ok. She had been fighting back, with a weapon, and she was just fine. So much for the women he had brought to camp only a few weeks earlier.

He grabbed her empty hand when she reached him, "You ok? No bites, no scratches?" He asked, looking her over.

She nodded, "I'm fine." She leaned into him, as if it was a common comfort for her. He stood these for a moment as the rest of camp collected themselves and tried to pick up the piece. He didn't move, because the only person he had been worried about was right next to him.

Finally she stepped back and let go of his grip, thinking that he, or the other campers, might find her embrace inappropriate. He hadn't made any effort to get away from her, but she had to remind herself that he was just another camper, and this connection she felt with him was probably all in her head. She smiled, "Perfect timing." She said, trying to make light of the situation.

Daryl frowned, realizing she was trying to be nonchalant, "I'd say we came in a few minutes late." He nodded in Andrea's sobbing direction. She was still kneeling over her sister's now lifeless body. Dale was standing above her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

Serena nodded, "Thank god you showed up at all." She said, before turning to help Shane, who was already dragging dead corpses away from the tent area. He was pissed at Rick, she could tell, but now was not the time for anyone to get over emotional. Something she had to remind herself of when it came to Daryl. For God's sake, she was no one to him, and she would have to forget about it.

/

**Whaaa! So sad. I actually like Amy better then Andrea at this point in the series and was pretty pissed about her death, but the scene where she comes back is amazing, and it was totally necessary for the show. **

**How do we all like it? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ohh, so the camp site attack was so sad, and I hated re-watching it, but I had totally forgotten how Daryl had been so cold to everyone the day after. He is actually pretty mean. But I still get him, lol, and love him.**

**I own nothing, but enjoy.**

/

The campers were throwing a funeral for those that they had lost the night before. No one had slept much the night before, and now they seemed to all be on edge. Serena had managed to catch a few hours of rest, but only after Carol, Laurie, and Dale had insisted she take a rest from the clean up.

Serena had tossed and turned in the RV, for the first time ever finding herself alone inside of it. Amy was gone, Andrea had completely shut down on everyone, still morning beside her sister's body, and Dale was keeping watch at the moment for any straggler Walkers.

When Serena finally did emerge from the Camper the sun was high in the sky, leaving a horrid aroma in air. Serena took her first deep breath and nausea hit her like a bullet. She ran to the closest long grass, just beside the Camper, which happened to be right where the guys had decided to pile the dead walkers. She looked up, then hurled again. Looked like Lori wouldn't have to worry about her fish intake after all.

Daryl came up beside her, "You ok?" He grabbed her hair as she heaved what was left into the grass. He kept talking, hoping to make the moment less awkward, "Is it like, morning sickness, or whatever? I heard that happens."

She wiped her mouth and stood up straight, looked at him ashamed, shaking her head, "It is usually only in the first couple of months. I thought I was over with that." She wiped her hands on her already dirty pants. Both of them looked horrid, dirty, and smelled foul, but she was still pretty disturbed that he was seeing her like this.

He laughed, "Yeah well, I guess if anything will bring it back it would be the smell of rotting walkers." She just stared at him, failing to see the humor in his joke. He bent down, "I smells even worse out here little guy." He screamed, than patted her belly, like he had before, just like a dog. She just looked at him again, looking mortified, "Well, uh, don't worry about helping with the bodies. If you aren't feeling well just lay low and keep fluids in ya."

She smiled, "Thanks, but I'll help where I can."

"Only what you can." He said, turning to leave, "And if anyone gives you a hard time, you let me know."

She nodded, knowing it probably wouldn't be necessary. But he was already treating the baby like person, and so far he had been the only one to do that. The rest of the campers avoided the topic altogether, and Laurie seemed to bring it up when Serena was doing something wrong, or unmotherly, whatever that was.

When Serena finally pulled herself together and felt she could take a full breath she emerged from behind the RV. Rick was beside Andrea, trying to speak with her about Amy, but was only met with Andrea shoving a gun in his face. She joined a group who was watching rick by a fire. Laurie was shaking her head, "She won't talk to anyone. Have you tried?" She looked at Serena.

Serena nodded, "A while ago, but she didn't say a word."

"Yeah well, at least she didn't threaten you." Laurie said at Rick joined them.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Daryl joined them, "That dead girl is a time bomb." He said as he approached, pointing at Amy.

"What do you suggest?" Rick questioned.

Daryl looked at Rick for a moment then said, "Take the shot, clean, in the brain. Hell, I could hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No." Laurie jumped in.

"Why the hell not?" Daryl turned to her.

"Because," Serena jumped in, "Amy is not a turkey, Daryl."

Daryl froze and just looked at Serena. He finally nodded, "Fine." He spit before turning and walking away.

/

"A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui screamed across camp as she backed away from where the two of them had been dragging a walker.

Serena looked up from over by the fire, where she was watching Carl, Sophia, and Morale's children.

"Show us." Daryl screamed, walking towards Jim.

"I'm ok." Jim protested, backing away.

"Show us right now!" Shane screamed, joining Daryl.

"I'm ok." Jim said again. T-Dog grabbed Jim's arms from behind him and Daryl grabbed for his shit, pulling it up to reveal a full, round bite mark on the left side of Jim's stomach. Everyone gasped as Jim still repeated, "I'm ok. I'm ok."

Jesus, Daryl thought. He stepped back from Jim, who was standing there, barely keeping his footing, trying to convince the group he was ok. He knew what this would mean, more conferencing to see what the group would decide to do. Wasting precious time when they all knew what both Jim and Amy's fate would soon be. He swore as Rick sat Jim down beside the trailer and motioned from him to join him and Shane and a few other people. He knew they wouldn't like what he had to say, so what was the point in including him in the decision at all.

"What do we do?" Dale asked, looking at Rick.

"We put a pick axe in him head." Daryl jumped in, "And the dead girl's and be done with it."

Shane shook his head, "That's what you'd have us do?"

Daryl nodded seriously, "Yeah. And I'd thank you while you did it." After Serena's reaction earlier, he was relieved he could speak his mind without hurting their relationship. He knew she and Amy were close, but Amy was gone, and now what was left would become dangerous. He was only thinking of their safety.

"I hate to say this, and I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl is right." Dale said.

Daryl snorted. Old bastard had just agreed with him while insulting him at the same time.

Rick shook his head, "He's not a monster. He is sick. He is a sick man, and is we start down that road where are we gunna draw the line?"

Daryl stepped back, "The line has been drawn, zero tolerance for walkers, or the debate."

"What if we could get him help," Rick jumped in, "the CDC was working on a cure."

What a joke. The CDC was just a myth, same with the refugee center in Atlanta. Daryl was starting to worry if Rick had been bitten, because he was delusional.

"Listen," Rick pleaded, "If there is any military left, any protection at all, they would protect the CDC at all costs. I think it's our best shot."

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked back at Jim, "You all do whatever you need to do." He started towards Jim with his pick axe, "I'm gunna do what I need to do to survive."

Rick raised his gun to Daryl's head and cocked it, "We don't kill the living." He said.

Daryl lowed his weapon, "Funny, coming from a guy who just put a gun to my head."

He stormed away from the group, no longer caring what they decide. He know the truth, they didn't care for his opinion, or him, for that matter. He also knew that if it where him in Jim's position none of them would even be having this conversation. He could walk away from camp and no one would even notice. Just then he caught a glimpse of Serena, who was watching him walk away from his altercation with Rick. She smiled at him, even after he had shown such a vile side of himself. Maybe he was wrong, maybe there was one person that would notice if he walked away.

/

**Awe, ok, I friggen love Daryl talkin' to the baby, even if he is so awkward. So cute. **

**What you guys think? Lemme know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so happy to keep reading everyone's comments. I know some people were leery about a pregnancy story, but hopefully I've developed my characters and their relationships enough that people don't think of this as your typical pregnancy fan-fic. **

**Enjoy. I own nothing. Comment away!**

/

The campers were packing up for the CDC. It had been decided that the group would travel there in hopes that Jim could possibly get some help before the infection got too bad. Shane didn't like it, everyone could tell, but his bond with Laurie and Carl was forcing him to go along, rather than head to Fort Benning, which had been his idea. Everyone else seemed just as content to stick together. Strength in numbers.

Serena was cleaning up the fire area, packing up all items they would need, and trying her best to leave everything else clean and tidy. Having one person infected in the camp was putting everyone on edge, and Jim had been moved inside the RV for his safety, as well as everyone else's.

Andrea sat across from Serena at the file pit, staring into it absently. Only a little while ago had Amy risen from the dead, reaching out to her sister like she needed her. The camp had stood back in horror as Andrea had apologized to her sister, and said her final goodbyes, all while Amy was trying weakly to devour her. Andrea had finally lifted her gun to her sister's temple, ending her life for a second time in 24 hours. Tears had streamed down her face as Dale led her away from the lifeless body, trying to contain her sorrow in his embrace.

Serena had lost it at Amy's burial, as Andrea single handedly pulled her sister's body into the hole that Jim had dug a few days ago. Emotion had never really effected Serena very much, and pregnancy hadn't seemed to change that for her, but Amy's death brought about the realization for her just how quickly a loved one can be lost, and how fucked up their world had become. She had started to cry into her hands, trying to keep her sobs low. Amy and Andrea had become like her sisters in the last few weeks, and her chest pained her with heart ache. It had been Daryl, who had been standing off to the side by his truck, which they had used to move the bodies, who finally came to her side and put one giant arm around her.

He had been stand-offish with her since she had told him off about wanting to kill Amy. And the whole idea of burying their dead had made him mad at Laurie, Rick, and Shane, but he was sucking up his feelings now and trying to comfort someone else's. To be fair, even with the loss of his brother, he really had never been close to anyone that he had loss. Not like the girls seemed to be. And for that reason he said nothing to Serena, but merely stood by her side while tears fell from her eyes.

Serena looked at Andrea now, whose eyes were glassing over again, "Hey." She snapped at her, "I was thinking, I should show you how to really use that gun of yours soon, I bet you'd be a great shot."

Andrea looked up from her somber daze, "Huh. Oh, yeah, my gun. If you could that be great. We will have to see if we have a chance once we make it to the CDC."

Serena smiled at her, "I'm sure we could rig up something, two beautiful, smart gals like ourselves."

Andrea laughed at that one, looking down at her clothes, stained in her sister's blood, "Don't I know it."

Serena nodded at her, happy to hear a laugh escape from Andrea's mouth, even if it was only for a moment. Behind them Glenn was filling up gas in the vehicle's they would be taking to the CDC. Morale's and his family had opted out of joining them on their journey, and instead would be going their separate way, looking for family in another city.

I sounded like a lot of the clan would be piling into the RV with Dale, Andrea, and Serena, as well as Jim, who was half conscious now in the back bedroom. Carol still had the vehicle she and Ed had arrived in. Ed had been another loss in the camp attack, leaving everything he was keeping hidden for himself to Carol and Sophia. Carol had found almost three full boxes of canned goods under their back seat, and another box of Mac & Cheese in their glove box. She was furious, suddenly realizing why her husband never allowed her in the car on her own. She cooked up some beans and corn for a quick meal before everyone got on the road.

As everyone was finishing their meal Shane brought out a map one more time, going over the route and their plan with everyone. Rick handed out hand radios to a few people, so that the group would be able to keep in touch. When they were done everyone went to finish packing, as Rick wanted to be one the road as soon as possible, because Jim was getting bad.

Daryl was rolling up his tent when Serena found him, "Hey." She knelt down to help him tie the ropes.

He looked over at her surprised, "Hi."

"Do you need help putting stuff in your truck?" She asked, looking over at the pile of bags he had leaning up against Merles old motorbike.

Daryl shrugged, "Only the light stuff." He instructed her, throwing the packed up tent on top of the pile.

Serena watched in awe as he lifted the heavy bike into the back of his truck bed with ease. He then nodded at her, "Just pile stuff in around the bike." He turned away from her, grabbing some more bags from the pile. He wondered why she was helping him. People had been giving each other a hand all morning, but everyone had steered clear of him, leaving him to pack his and Merle's stuff alone. He looked over at her as she tested out the different bags trying to find some that weren't too heavy. "Hey, are you plannin' on riding in that camper with the infected?" He asked.

She looked at him, taken back at the way he had called Jim the infected. But she took it in a stride and nodded, "Yeah, with Dale, and Andrea, and Jacqui, and T-Dog I think."

Daryl shook his head, "No. That's far too many people in there with him." He pointed that the RV, which wasn't as big as it appeared, "You can ride with me, that way I don't have to worry about finding you a walker when we get to the CDC."

She stopped for a minute and looked at him, "I'm sure I'll be fine." She snorted.

"Well, this way I can be sure." He opened the passenger's door to his truck, "Go get anything you might need." He told her.

She smiled, "You just want the company." She teased him, knowing full well that he really was as concerned for her safety as he was letting on.

A smile grew across his face and he shrugged, "Whatever, just go get your stuff."

She laughed and turned towards the camper. Maybe she had been wrong when she had told herself that she was nobody to him, because the more time Daryl spent in camp, around her, the more he made her feel special.

A smile was still stretched across her face when she reached Dale at the RV. He smiled back at her, "Hey kiddo, almost ready to go?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah, but I'm gunna ride with Daryl, just to make some more room in the RV." She told him.

The smile on his face disappeared and he just looked at her for a moment, "Uh, I don't really know if that's best."

Serena rolled her eyes, "I don't really know if riding in a cramped RV with someone who is infected is what's best either."

Dale shook his head, "I would rather take my chances with Jim then the Dixon boy."

This made Serena mad. What was it with Dale trying to parent everyone? "Well, I suppose that's because you don't know him like I do."

Dale just eyed her, "Or, maybe it's because you don't know him like everyone else does."

She laughed out loud at him, "Ok dad, well I guess this trip will give me the opportunity to get to know him better." Before Dale was able to get a word in edge wise, she stormed up into the RV, slamming the door behind her.

/

**I've said before that I have this fear of my story getting too cheesy, but I think it's time for some real flirting to begin. I am on chapter 15, so I'd say it's about time my two fav. characters finally spent some alone time getting to know each other. **

**Comment and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Loving everyone's feedback. I promise, a kiss is coming, but that too, will take a little time. Be patient and stick with me. Serena is growing more confidence in herself, and I think that we will all start to see that change. Keep up the love!**

**I own nothing, but comment anyways!**

/

Serena sat, with her eyes closed, with her head in her hand which was resting on the window of Daryl's old truck. The caravan was cruising down the highway, headed towards the CDC. Serena breathed in the warm air that was flowing past her through the open window, blowing her hair around. She couldn't remember she had traveled at such high speeds. For weeks before Daryl had found her she had been traveling on foot, savaging what she could, and trying to avoid drawing any attention to her. But here they were, flying down the road in the middle of nowhere, and she was completely at ease.

She turned to the pile of old cassette tapes that was lying on the floor of the truck between her and Daryl's feet and pulled it up on the seat between them. She started looking through, "Don't you have anything that's not country?" She finally asked him.

Daryl laughed, shaking his head, "Look in the glove box." He pointed, "That's all Merle's stuff. You don't like country?"

She popped open the glove box to a cluttered mess, "Nope, sorry." She started pulling out boxes of cigarettes and matches, a few pill bottles, "You want to know how a country song goes?" She kept digging through the stuff, "I lost my job, my truck just died, my wife left me … but I still got my dog." She laughed, finally finding a few cassette tapes, of course not in cases.

Daryl looked at her, shaking his head, "Have you heard any country since the 60's?"

She shrugged, checking out a few of Merle's tapes, "Sorry, I'm a New York girl. I can do anything BUT country." Merle didn't seem to have much, and most of it was heavy metal. Finally she smiled and popped in an old _Meatloaf_ tape, the only thing close to Rock and Roll that either brother seemed to have.

Daryl looked at her, almost disgusted, but didn't say anything. Giving up control of his radio wasn't a big deal to him.

Serena's stomach groaned and she moaned lightly, "Uhh, I have the worst heartburn."

"Maybe it was the beans." Daryl suggested, "I don't think Merle has any TUMS in there, eh?"

"Nope." Serena said, checking the assortment of mostly mind-altering drug that Merle had, "I think it's probably the beans, plus pregnancy. Oh, joy." She leaned back against the door of the truck. She was silent for a moment, "I shouldn't complain though." She finally said, realizing that her pain and discomfort would only get worse, and she didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her.

Daryl laughed, "That is the first time I've ever heard you complain about the baby." He turned the music down a little bit, "Look, I don't know anything about baby's and stuff, but you can talk to me about it, ok? The good and the bad."

She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks." She could feel her cheeks getting red and she turned away from him to stare out her window again, letting the sounds of _Bat Out Of Hell_ fill their silence.

/

It wasn't long before the caravan came to a halt. Daryl groaned at he watched a cloud of smoke billowing up ahead, "Oh shit." He shut down the truck, "Looks like that RV finally shut down." He said, jumping out of the vehicle, as Serena did the same. He grabbed his cross bow, throwing it over his shoulder, just in case. As they made their way towards the RV the rest of the campers all seemed to be doing the same.

Rick was already at the front of the RV, talking to Dale, "Can you rig it?" He asked.

"That's all we've been doing?" Dale told him, "It's just hose and duct tape, and I'm out of tape."

Shane had his binoculars up, scouting ahead, "It looks like a gas station and convenience store up ahead, they might have something like that." He put them down and looked at Rick, "If you wanna hold down the fort, I'll drive ahead and see what I can find."

Rick nodded and T-Dog jumped in, "I'll come with you, just in case."

Shane nodded, heading back to his jeep. Daryl grabbed T-Dog, "Hey, uh, can you grab me a few rolls of TUMS if they have them."

T-Dog laughed, "Uh, sure."

Daryl let him go, not sure what was so funny, but just nodded in appreciation. After all, this was the guy who had left his brother for dead. But in order for him to stay in the group, he knew he had to get over that and move on. His brother was still alive, he could still feel it, and he knew the crazy bastard would be just fine.

Jacqui came running out of the RV, "Jim. He's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." She told them, and then walked back into the camper.

Daryl didn't say anything. He knew that Jim wouldn't make it to the CDC, but did that mean that the group would actually choose to kill him? Daryl knew better now than to get involved in that debate.

He started to pace the along the edge of the road, watching the woods for any sign of trouble. Rick had gone into the trailer to talk to Jim, and everyone else seemed to just be standing around like there wasn't danger everywhere. Well Daryl had been out in this world on a regular basis for hunts, and he knew better. No walker would be sneaking up on them today.

/

Serena stood beside the RV with Laurie and Andrea. The two women were looking at her, waiting for an opening to ask her about Daryl, Serena could tell. God, they were so nosey. "I don't think Jim is gunna be ok." She finally said, trying to break the silent without them giving her an interrogation.

It didn't work, "How was your ride?" Laurie blurted out, completely ignoring what she had said at all.

Serena blinked at her, "Fine, actually." She smiled, "I listened to _Meatloaf_."

"Yeah, not much of a talker, is he." She said, nodding in Daryl's direction.

Serena looked over at him, walking along the edge of the road, just watching the tree line like a hawk. She smiled, remembering him telling her she could talk to him anytime, "You would be surprised." She told them.

Laurie looked at Andrea and shook her head. The two women had their opinions, the same as anyone else, but Serena knew one side of Daryl, and they really didn't know him at all. She just rolled her eyes at them, because she didn't care what anyone else thought.

"You already have enough on your hands." Laurie told her, nodding down at Serena's stomach. Shane and T-Dog arrived back just as Laurie was saying this. She continued, "You don't really need to be getting involved with a guy like that."

Laurie was no longer a concerned friend. She was just being a nosey bitch. Serena wasn't sure what it had been about Rick's return, but I had turned Laurie into a new, vile person. Serena swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at her, "I think that you should mind you own business, because you have a lot on your plate too." She said, nodding up at Shane, who was now standing with Laurie's husband.

Laurie looked up at the two men and then back at Serena. She huffed and turned away from her, storming back towards her van, where Carl was waiting.

Andrea laughed, allowing Serena to release her breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She looked at Andrea who was smiling and shaking her head at her, "Girl, you have just played with fire."

"Laurie doesn't scare me." Serena told her, "And I don't think she will be giving me any more 'advise'."

Andrea put her arm around Serena, "I don't know where those balls came from, but I admire them." She said, still chuckling quietly as the two girls walked up to join the group that was forming around Shane and Rick. Clearly there was a decision to be made.

/

**Awe, Jim. Even though he isn't a well developed character in the show, his death was the most respectful, because he accepted his fate like a man. **

**Anyways, how did we like Serena growing some balls? I'm sorry for any Laurie lovers out there, but I really can't stand her, and so I knew she and Serena wouldn't really be friends. But don't worry, I like having a bitch in my stories, so I probably won't kill her … though I would love to.**

**Anyways, Comment!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahh, I'm getting so close to the end of the first season with my story. :D Still loving the comments. Hope everyone is still as captivated with my story 17 chapters in as they were in the beginning.**

**I own nothing, but I still love to hear from everyone!**

/

Shane carried Jim, with Rick's help, out of the RV. Jim was in such pain that he had asked that the group leave him behind. Daryl watched as every step Shane took made Jim wince in pain, as he moaned quietly and tried to catch his breath. Daryl looked over at Serena, who was standing with her arms wrapped around her, watching Jim as well. He walked over to her, holding out his hand to her. She didn't say anything, just let go of herself and took his hand, letting him help her across the ditch, to where Shane was placing Jim under a tree.

Serena held his hand tightly, and he could tell she was fighting back tears. Around him the other women were already blubbering. They had all accepting Jim's last wish to be with his family, but they all knew that ultimately they were leaving him to his death.

"Jim, you know it doesn't have to be this way?" Shane was telling Jim, as they walked up behind them.

"No." Jim was nodding, "This is good, the breeze feels nice." He was wheezing heavily and sweat was dripping off of his white face. They could all see he didn't have long anyways. Shane nodded, standing up and walking away.

Jacqui knelt down beside Jim, "Just close your eyes sweetie, it will be ok." She kissed him on the cheek, before standing and walking away from him. Tears were streaming down her face, and she wiped them away, trying to be strong for Jim.

Rick held out a pistol to Jim, "Jim, do you want this?" He asked.

"No." Jim said, "You'll need it. I'm ok."

Rick nodded, stepping back to allow the others to say goodbye.

Daryl wanted to step forward and tell Jim how much he respected him, but as the others said their goodbyes, is occurred to him at respect coming from him might not mean anything to Jim. He looked down at the ground. Everyone else was saying something, thanking him. What words or comfort could he bring to someone he really hadn't gotten to know.

Serena stepped forward, taking him with her, she smiled at Jim, "Thank you," She said softy, "you are so brave." Jim smiled up at her, nodding his thanks.

She turned, letting go of Daryl's hand, leaving him to his goodbye. Daryl just looked at Jim for a few moments. Jim nodded, as if understanding what Daryl was trying to say, without him having to speak the words. Daryl finally gave Jim one solid nod before turning back to the road, leaving Jim to his fate.

Serena was already settled into the truck when Daryl jumped into his seat. Neither of them said anything as he started his vehicle and followed the others away from where Jim sat. Serena watched him out her window as he disappeared out of sight, but he didn't turn his head. Jim had shown enough pride to be left alone to die, and he would remember him as he was.

/

After a few minutes Daryl realized that Serena was sobbing quietly. Her head was turned away from him, trying to hide her tears. Daryl sighed, "Hey, uh, here." He said, handing over a few packs of TUMS that T-Dog had managed to scavenge.

She looked down at them, wiping her face. She smiled and laughed lightly, "Where the hell …"

"T-Dog owed me one." He joked.

"Thank you." She unwrapped one and ate it quickly. She looked over at him, watching the road. She studies him for a moment, his hard face and cool hazel eyes, his sandy hair and toned arms. He was perfect, and one of the first people to give a shit about her. He was the last thing she expected to find in this world, but she knew she couldn't help the way she was drawn to him. "Hey Daryl, why did you stay?" She finally asked him.

"Huh?" He glanced over at her.

"These people, they left your brother for dead. And they treat you like an outcast. What made you stay with us after that?"

He looked over at her, but didn't say anything for a moment. He was thinking, she could tell. Finally he said, "I have nowhere else to go. And then there's …" He trailed off, going silent again. She had asked a complex question, it seemed, and like most men, was shutting down on her. Finally he joked, "How would you guys eat without me?"

She smiled. He hadn't shut down on her completely. It was true, he was as needed by the group as Shane, or Rick, or Glenn. Everyone had something to contribute, and Daryl was no exception.

/

When they arrived at the CDC it was a wasteland of rotting corpses, some in military dress, some in regular street clothes. There were road blocks and weapon laying around. It was a scene of horrors. The group piled out of their vehicle onto the street. As they were getting out of the truck Daryl handed a show gun to Serena, "Here, hold on to that."

She nodded, taking the weapon in her hand. So far, none of the dead bodies seemed to be moving, but that didn't mean that there wasn't some out there.

The group moved together through the mess towards the large CDC building. The smell wafted through the air and Serena used her free hand to cover her nose, she did not need another round of nausea to hit her.

Rick reached the door to the building first, banging on the heavy metal door, trying to see if he could lift it. It didn't move. Sophia was sobbing into her mother's arms, as Rick tried another door, still nothing.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said.

Rick shook his head, "Then why are the shutters down?" He protested.

Daryl looked around. Behind them was a lone soldier, a walker, limping towards them, "Walkers!" He shouted, lifting his bow and releasing the a bow into the walkers head. Sophia screamed in fear. Daryl turned to Rick, "You led us into a graveyard!" He threw himself against one of the metal doors, hitting it.

"He made a call!" Dale screamed at him

"It was the wrong damn call." Daryl yelled back. He was freaking out. It was dusk, in the city, with dead bodies laying all around them, and no safe haven for them to go.

"Shut up!" Shane pointed at him, "You hear me? Just shut up."

Daryl shook his head. This whole time they had been going on what Rick and Shane decided, and now that they had fucked up, they didn't want to hear it. Too damn bad.

Shane turned to Rick, "Look Rick, this is a dead end." He put his hand on his friends shoulder, "No blame."

Rick looked down. Laurie held onto Carl tightly, "Shane's right, we can't be this close to the city after dark."

Rick nodded and looked at Shane. Shane shrugged, "Fort Benning, Rick? That's still an option."

Andrea jumped in, "On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles."

"125. I checked the map." Glenn stuttered.

"Forget Fort Benning, we need answers tonight. Now." Laurie demanded to her husband.

"We'll think of something." Rick told her, still looking at the door. He wanted to badly for there to be someone inside. Everyone else started back towards their vehicles when Rick looked up at the camera above the door, "The camera, it moved!" He screamed to them.

"You imagined it." Dale pleaded.

"It moved." Rick insisted.

"Rick! It's dead! We need to go." Shane screamed at his friend, trying to physically drag him away from the door.

Rick pushed Shane off of him, "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." He begged to the camera, "Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas." He started to cry, while Laurie ran to him, begging him to return to their van.

Serena and Daryl stood together watching as Rick broke down. Had Rick lost it? They needed to get out of here. Daryl turned, taking down another walker, with more of them appearing around them. Serena cocked her gun, watching for another one.

"Please!" Rick banged against the door, "You're killing us! You're leaving us to die!"

Finally Shane had had enough, "Come on buddy, lets go." He said, wrapping one arm around Rick's shoulder and dragging him away while he continued to scream at the camera.

Just as Rick turned away from the building with a heavy heart, accepting their fate, there was a clash, and the door Rick had just been beating opened. The heavy lighting inside made the doorway glow, welcoming the survivors in. Everyone stood staring, shocked.

Finally Rick waved, "Common everyone, quickly." They all followed him, having redeemed himself, into the unknown building.

/

**Finally, safety. And Dr. Jenner. And, I am so motivated right now, I can't seem to stop writing. Good news for you all, lol.**

**Comment!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok folks, its time so some mushy baby stuff. Sorry if you're not feeling the whole baby thing, but it's about to get serious. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Comment. I own nothing.**

/

Dr. Jenner took a shot of blood from Serena's arm. He had welcomed them into the CDC on the terms that he test their blood for the infection. They all complied willingly. He padded her arm with a cotton ball and smiled, looking down at her stomach, "If you like, I could do an ultrasound. Maybe even tell you what you're having, hum?" He smiled at her.

Her mouthed dropped and she looked down at her belly. She nodded at him, "Thank you." Never in a million years did she think she would get the chance to see her child inside of her, or know beforehand what she was having. To all of them, Jenner represented hope, even if he was the only one left in the whole CDC.

She walked out of the office where Jenner had taken their blood, joining everyone else in the cafeteria, where they were riffling through the collection of supplies Jenner had. Their supplies had been getting low on food, and everyone was thankful to have a chance to fill their bellies again.

It seemed that someone had found alcohol, she noted, looking over at Shane who was nursing on what looked like a cold beer. She looked over at Daryl, who was sitting beside T-Dog, sharing a bottle of Southern Comfort between them. She smiled, looking down at her stomach, it seemed she would be one of the few people not getting drunk tonight.

Andrea was sitting in a chair in front of her, and turned to see her standing there, "Serena," She smiled, pulling out the empty chair beside her, "sit down, girl, you need to get off your feet."

She did as she was told, sitting down beside the blond. She looked at her and smiled, motioning to the glass of wine that was sitting in front of her, "Digging in?"

She looked around the table, "It seems we all are." Even Glenn, who looked like he was taking his first sip of beer, was joining the celebration.

Jenner came into the room, sitting down at the table with everyone else. He had a large smile on his face, as if he were enjoying everyone else's enjoyment.

Rick raised his glass once Jenner sat down, "Hey, everyone, thanks to our guest."

Everyone looked at Jenner, nodding and thanking him. He accepted their thanks graciously.

They snacked on chips which we still lying out un-opened, and packages of crackers. Carl and Sophia had managed to find individual packages of cookies to munch on. Daryl came up beside her, throwing one of the packages at her playfully, before sitting down beside her, "Here, you can't celebrate with alcohol, but you can at least have a treat."

She laughed, "Oh, thanks." She unwrapped the package and popped the Oreo in her mouth. "You like that Southern Comfort, eh?"

He smiled at her, "Hey, don't knock it just because you can't try it."

Her eyes went to slits and she punched him in the arm playfully. He pushed her away lightly and took another swig from the bottle he had brought over with him.

"So when you gunna tell us what happened here Doc?" Shane finally asked Jenner.

"Shane, we're celebrating here, this can wait." Rick told him.

"Well ain't that why we're here? For answers? What happened? Where is everyone else?"

Jenner nodded, "It's ok." He told Rick. He looked back at Shane, "When things got really bad, most people left to be with their families. Some stayed, not knowing where else to go."

"But you're the only one left?" Shane pointed out.

Jenner looked down at the empty table in front of him, "When the military fell apart we had a lot of people 'opt out'. We had a rash of suicides. It was a bad time."

Shane nodded and looked down. Jacqui spoke up, "But you stayed? How come?"

"I stayed, hoping to make a difference, an answer." He shook his head, "No luck as yet."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. The feeling of comfort that had been amongst them earlier was gone.

Glenn looked at Shane, "Dude, you are such a buzz-kill."

Shane just shrugged and took another long drink if his beer, finishing it off.

/

Jenner led the campers down a long hallway, "The housing units have been shut down to save power. These offices should do fine though. The couches are comfy, and there is cots in storage if you want." He turned around to face everyone, "For you kids, there is a rec room at the end of the hall, just don't plug in the video games, or anything that takes power for that matter." He smiled down at them, "Oh, and if you shower, go easy on the hot water."

Serena's ears perked up, looking over at Andrea, who had also become excited at the mention of hot water. Jenner came up to her, "I can do that check-up now if you want?"

"Oh, ok, just let me get settled in." She told him. She was sharing an office with Andrea, and wanted to put her bags away.

"Ok, I'll be in the office where I took your blood. I have to move the ultrasound machine in there anyways." He nodded at her, walking away.

She plopped the bag down on the ground beside the couch where she would be sleeping. Andrea was already in the bathroom attached to the room, door closed, shower running. A knock came at the door and she turned to see Daryl standing in the door way still clutching the half drank bottle of Southern Comfort, "Hey, what did Jenner want?"

"Oh." She started to rub her belly, "Jenner offered to do an ultrasound. He might be able to tell what the baby is."

Daryl moved towards her, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

She frowned slightly, "Uhh, I don't know."

"Well, I mean…" He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact, "don't you want someone to be there with you?"

She studied him for a moment. He wanted to come along with her. He was interested in being part of it. He had told her she could talk to him, but she hadn't really realized he wanted to be involved so much. He actually seemed hurt that she hadn't told him. She nodded, "I guess I could use the company."

Daryl smiled, "Ok." He turned put the bottle down on the desk beside him, "I mean, as long as you're ok with this."

She nodded, "Yeah, it will be cool, to see it."

"Yeah," He agreed, "cool." Wasn't the word that came to his mind, but he used hers instead.

/

Jenner squeezed a glob of clear jelly onto Serena's stomach. She squealed lightly, "Oh, that's cold."

Jenner grinned, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't think to take it out earlier." He pulled the screen that was on a rolling table towards him, taking the wand in his hands, "Ok, let's see what we can see?" He put the wand against her stomach, "How far along do you think you are."

Serena shrugged, "Around 5 months." She said. There were three possible dates she could think of in her head that she could have gotten pregnant on. She had been fooling around with the same guy for a few weeks before the outbreak first hit. Their relationship hadn't been anything special, but rather what she needed at the time.

Jenner studied the fetus on screen, moving the wand around in the cold jelly. He nodded, "Probably closer to 6." He informed her, "You babies hands and feet are almost fully developed."

"Does that mean you will be able to tell the sex?" She asked.

Jenner nodded, "Most certainly." He was still moving the wand around, inspecting the screen. Serena looked over at Daryl and smiled excitedly. He was sitting in a chair beside her, just watching the screen like it were an alien. Jenner hit a button on the monitor and turned it towards them, "There." He said, showing them a frozen picture of a clearly defined head, which looked far too big for the body that they could see too. The baby's hands were out in front of it, and to Serena it actually looked as if it were sucking on its thumb.

"Wow." She said. She hadn't thought that seeing her child on screen would be what it took to bring her down to reality. That was her baby, a little human, one that was growing right inside of her. It was a beautiful sight.

"I think I might be able to print this off actually, if I can figure out how to do it." He laughed, playing around with a few buttons, "I haven't used one of these since I was in med. school. Ah, here we are."

The printer under neith of the monitor started buzzing, producing a paper copy of the picture they had both been staring at. Jenner handed it to Serena. She looked down at it for a moment, tracing the large head and tiny little arms with her finger. Perfect, every piece of it. She turned and handed the photo to Daryl. He hadn't said a word since Jenner had shown them the tiny body on the screen.

He looked at the picture with glazed eyes. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but she knew he wasn't one for sharing feelings. He touched the baby's tiny little features, like its eyes and nose, which his large finger covered completely. It was so small, so helpless. He had never seen anything like it.

Jenner turned the machine back to face him, moving the wand around on her stomach, "Now lets see if I can give you a sex."

Serena looked over at Daryl again, who was still looking at the photo. She reached out and grabbed his free hand, "Hey, are you ok?" She thought he looked slightly nauseous, but with him it was hard to tell.

He looked up at her, "Yeah." He nodded, "I'm good." He just lifted the photo, showing it to her again, "This is amazing." She nodded, understanding his loss for words.

"Well," Jenner finally said, "it looks like you've gunna have a beautiful little girl on your hands."

"A girl." Serena repeated, looking down at her basketball sized belly. She was carrying a little girl, and for the first time since she realized she was pregnant, she was actually excited.

Daryl breathed out deeply, running his hand through his hair, "A little girl." He looked over at Serena, "Well, it doesn't get more real than this."

Jenner laughed at him. Daryl shot him a look. Jenner smiled, "You think this is real? This must be your first." He turned the machine back towards them, giving them another live view of the baby, "Just wait, because in 3 months it will really get real."

Daryl and Serena watched as the little girl on the screen moved quickly, exercising her feet now. Both of them just stared at her for a moment in awe. They were both in love already, and couldn't wait to meet her.

/

**So there we go, a little girl. I went back and forth on the sex of the baby, but I think this will work best for the future of the story, hopefully. What did you all think? **

**Also, I think it's been building up far too long, and I'm sensing a kiss in the next chapter. But who knows ;)**

**Comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a little shorty for you all, but don't get too down, just read it, you will understand why I stopped it so short.**

**I own nothing. Comment!**

/

Serena stood under the warm stream of water coming out of the shower head. She closed her eyes and turned her head upwards, letting the drops hit her face, which hadn't been truly cleaned in months. A puddle of dirty water fell down the drain as she squeezed some shampoo into her hair. She massaged it slowly, taking her time and letting the steam from the shower come up around her.

Her head was still spinning from her ultrasound. Since then she had returned to her room, sharing her news with Andrea, who was more than ecstatic about a little girl. She had gushed over the photo, before taking the picture to show the others while Serena took a shower.

She grabbed the bar of soap, running it over her naked body. She paused for a moment, feeling a butterfly sensation in her stomach again. She put one hand on her belly, feeling through her skin the light patting of her daughters feet against her inside.

She took a deep breath. It was if her little girl could sense her happiness and comfort, and was getting comfortable herself. Serena was finally safe, with a doctor in the group, the best situation she could possibly find herself in during a zombie apocalypse.

She rinsed herself off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her dripping body. She looked at her clean skin in the mirror. She was glowing, she realized, this having been the first time she had clearly seen herself since falling pregnant. She had gained some weight around her face, but for the first time in her life her skin showed no signs of blemishes or imperfections, a trade she was willing to make in her book.

She bent over slightly, looking down at her toes, wiggling them. Her ankles looked slightly swollen, but so far she hadn't noticed, comfort wise. She padded her damp hair with another towel before turning to open her bathroom door to her room.

Sitting behind the desk, waiting for her is Daryl, looking freshly showered too. She grabbed the towel hanging off of her, holding it up more, "Hey, Daryl, what's up?"

He patted the photo that was sitting on the desk of the baby, "I just can't get over it." He said, standing up and leaning over the desk, "This is the most real thing I felt in …" He shrugged, "ever."

"I know." She beamed, "She's pretty amazing."

Daryl shook his head, moving around the table, closing in the space between them, "No. Not just the baby." He looked her deeply in the eyes, "This." He moved his hand back and forth between them.

Serena blinked, frowning at him, "This?"

"Look," He reached out to her, grabbing one of her hands, "stop me if I'm out of line, but there is something here between us. And it's not just me wanting to be there for your little girl, which I do, don't get me wrong. But there is something about you. I'm drawn to you, Serena, and I was sitting there, thinking about how you're right down the hall, and …" He trailed off, just looking at her now.

She stood in front of him, trying to speak. It was like her voice had been taken from her, and all she wanted to say just wouldn't come out. She sighed, nodding finally, if her body wouldn't speak for her, she would have to tell him without words.

She pulled him towards her, reaching a hand up and wrapping it around his neck. Their bodies molded into one another as her lips met his quickly. Her hand ran through his hair, letting her lips trace his mouth, but being patient about their kiss. It was soft and passionate. He didn't force himself on her, nor did he try to pull her away. They just stayed pressed together, savoring their embrace. She breathed in his smell, a mixture of fresh soap and dirt. His strong arms reached around to the small of her back, holding her tightly.

Finally, she pulled her mouth away from his, but making no effort to get away from him. She smiled, breathing heavily. She still had no words, but this time neither did he. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

They both stood together awhile, she still in her towel. She put her hand on his chest and nodded finally and said, "Oh yeah, there is something here."

/

**Finally!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So following the last chapter is going to be a tough one, but here it is. Everyone is gettin' drunk … except Serena of course.**

**I own nothing, but comment!**

/

The group was gathering back in the cafeteria for some more munchies and drinks. The kids were in bed, allowing everyone to relax and open up a little. Daryl and Serena walked into the room, hand in hand, but he quickly left her side to find another bottle of Southern Comfort. She took a seat with Andrea, Jacqui and Glenn.

She laughed when she saw Glenn's face, which was gleaming red, "You alright Glenn?"

He looked up at her and started beaming, as if just realizing she had joined them, "A baby girl!" He said, completely ignoring a question. He stood up and hugged her, taking her a little of guard, considering she had to partially hold him up, "I'm sooo excited." He exclaimed.

"Oh," She looked over at Andrea, who was sitting with her wine in her hand just laughing, "thanks Glenn."

Glenn stepped back and pointed at her, "Uncle Glenn." He sang, before sitting down.

"Ah, sorry, Uncle Glenn." Serena corrected herself, sitting down.

"Oh man," Glenn turned the beer bottle in his hand upside down, "All gone." He jumped up, heading for the fridge.

"Uhh," Serena looked at Andrea, "I don't think he needs another."

Jacqui laughed, "He's enjoying himself. We all are. Just let him be."

Andrea looked at Serena a shrugged, "He'll have punishment enough in the morning."

Serena nodded in agreement. Daryl came up behind her, dragging a chair from another table. He sat down beside her and but the large bottle of alcohol he could find on the table, "Where's Glenn, I wanna see his face." He said.

The three women laughed. Serena nodded at Glenn who was on his way back to the table with a look on his face as if someone had just given him a puppy, "I found one more." He held up another beer.

Daryl just started laughing at the sight of Glenn, "Jesus." Was all he said.

Shane was sitting over in the corner of the room at a table by himself, sucking back a beer, with a nice collection of empties already sitting on the table. Serena watched him as he stared intensely at Rick and Laurie, who was sitting with Jenner and Dale. Serena was worried. The man sitting in front of her did not look like Shane.

She turned to Daryl, pulling him in so she could whisper in his ear without too much chatter form around them, "I'll be right back."

She stood up and he frowned at her, concerned. She just moved her head in Shane's direction and started towards him, and Daryl nodded, understanding. He would never take it upon himself to include someone, or go out of his way to speak to Shane at all, but he had to respect Serena's relationships with the people they lived with.

Serena pulled out the chair beside Shane. He looked over at her and started shaking his head, "No, no. I'm fine, I'd rather be alone."

Serena plumped her but down on the chair and crossed her arms over her belly, "Actions speak louder than words Shane."

Shane nodded, turning his attention back to Rick and Laurie. It was too much for Serena to take, "Shane, staring at her is not gunna win her back, its only going to make things uncomfortable."

Shane shot a look at Serena, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Serena rolled her eyes and gave him a hard look, "Laurie is with her husband, and nothing, except death, is going to chance that now. And Rick, he is your best friend. Just, don't be stupid Shane."

Shane looked down at the table and sighed, shaking his head, "She doesn't love him."

"It doesn't matter." Serena took his hand, "All that matters, is that you realize that she's not going to be with you."

Shane looked at her again, with red eyes. He sat there a minute, just breathing heavy and trying to hold back tears. Serena couldn't imagine what he was going through. She had just finally gotten the chance to be with Daryl, she didn't know what she'd do if he was suddenly with someone else, and completely cold to her. She just rubbed Shane's hand and let him sit in silence.

Laurie started laughing over at their table. She turned to Rick, putting one arm around his shoulder and pulling him in close. Shane made a sound of disgust. He stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria without saying another word to Serena. It was probably best that he not stay, she thought to herself, counting up his empties.

She stood up and walked back to her table. Daryl had been watching her conversation with Shane carefully, and was watching her carefully now. When she reached the table he reached his hand out, taking hers, "What was that about? He didn't look happy."

Serena looked over at Laurie, shaking her head and sitting down, "Don't worry. It had nothing to do with me."

Daryl nodded, "Good."

"Hey!" Glenn shouted, rather loudly for just being across the table from them. He was pointing at them, "Soo, like, what's the deal then? Are you guys together?" Serena looked over at Daryl, who was already nodding his head at Glenn. She smiled, this meant there was no need for that conversation. Glenn slapped his hands together and looked at Andrea, "Ha, you owe me 20 dollars!"

Serena looked over at Andrea who was glaring over at her, "You bet 20 dollars that we weren't together?"

Andrea just nodded at her slowly, "Sorry, I thought if you were together then maybe you would have told me." She turned away from her and crossed her arms, "I thought we were friends." She added.

Serena's stomach sank. She had upset Andrea, who someone she had considered a good friend. She wanted to talk to her about it, but know now wasn't the time. She sighed, and turned back to Glenn, who was entertaining all of them.

Daryl sucked back some more Southern Comfort and burped. His hand was resting behind her, on the small of her back, rubbing it soothingly. She closed her eyes leaned back, enjoying the subtle comfort.

/

"Goodnight, Glenn." Serena said, closing the door to Glenn's room. She and Daryl had volunteered to put him to bed before they went. She felt sorry for T-Dog who was sharing a room with him. As they had been lying him down he had told them he didn't feel so good.

The hallway was quiet. Laurie had retired early, Rick following soon afterwards. Dale and Jenner had joined the rest of them at their table then. Andrea had headed to be only a little while ago, and Jenner, Dale, and Jacqui were still going strong.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Serena, walking behind her. She laughed lightly as he blew on her ear playfully, "Grab your stuff." He told her, "You're sleeping in my room." He pushed her away from him, towards the closed door of the room she was sharing with Andrea.

She looked at him, beaming. She didn't protest. Thought they hadn't talked about it, she had assumed that was where she would end up anyways. He kept walking toward his room, giving her time.

She opened the door and peeked in, surprised to see the light still on. Andrea was just coming out of the bathroom, tying her hair up into a ponytail. She looked at Serena but didn't say a word, just crawled onto the couch where she was sleeping.

Serena opened her bag, sitting on her own couch. She pulled out a large button up night shirt that Dale had given her. She also had a pair of boxers that Shane had given her. She now only wore men's clothes, as none of the women in their group were big enough that she could fit into them. She turned back towards the door, "Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

Serena stopped and turned to look at her friend, "Oh, I was gunna sleep up the hall." She said, surprised that Andrea didn't just put that together for herself.

Andrea sighed and nodded, looking down, "Of course you are."

Serena put her hand on her hip, "Andrea, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you first, but you could at least be happy for me."

Andrea looked back up at her, "You were one of the few people that meant anything to me, and I'm losing you too."

Serena just looked at her for a moment. It finally made sense to her. Andrea had just lost her sister, the only family she had. Other than that, she had Dale, and she thought she had Serena too. Now Serena was spending all her time with someone Andrea didn't even know, and no time with her. She sighed and walked towards her friend, sitting down on the edge of the couch where she was sitting, "Andrea, you're not loosing me. I'm still here for you." She sighed, "But Daryl is special to me, which means you are gunna have to get used to him. Just, give him a chance, ok? He's not Merle."

Andrea looked up at her with watery eyes, "Whatever Serena, I'm not talking to you about this right now, I'm going to bed." She pulled her blanket up over her shoulder and turned and rolled away from her.

Serena rolled her eyes, excusing her friend, remembering how many glasses of wine she'd had. She let the room, closing the door behind her. She would be having a real conversation with Andrea in the morning, because she was still a friend that meant a lot to Serena.

She reached Daryl's room and pushed the door open. She almost burst out laughing when she turned to see the sight of Daryl. He had pushed the two couches in the room together to create a double sized bed. He had also crawled onto it and passed out. He was lying there, in nothing but his boxers, mouth handing open, snoring loudly, with the light to the room still on.

She didn't have it in her heart to wake him back up. They were all exhausted, and everyone else was drunk. She pulled on her pajamas and turned off the light, pausing for a moment before hand to admire the sight one more time. She climbed over the arm of one of the couches and crawled in beside him, pulling him limp arm around her body and pulling half the blanket out from under him. She lied down and shut her eyes, feeling completely at home in Daryl protective arms. It wasn't long before she was having one of the deepest sleeps she'd had in a long time.

/

**There we go. Andrea is being weird, and Shane is upset, but I'm sooo happy for my character. I was wondering how everyone might feel about me changing the rating and adding some fluff in the chapters to come? I know not everyone is comfortable with it, and if it would mean some of my loyal reader will stop reading, then I'll keep it PG-13. Just let me know ;)**

**Comment!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Soo, so far I'm not changing my rating, but that doesn't mean I won't in the future. Or maybe I'll write a one-shot if I'm feeling up to it. Anyways, here is another one. Read and comment all!**

**I own nothing.**

/

Serena opened her eyes, stretching and looking around at her surroundings. She felt fully rested for the first time in a long time. She was alone in the room, she realized, sitting up. It was hard to say what time it was, they were under ground and no clock in sight.

She climbed out of the bed to find a pair of track pants and a large plaid shirt on the desk. She smiled. Daryl must have laid them out for her when he had gotten up. She was surprised she hadn't felt him move, they had been entwined in each other most of the night. She had always thought of herself as someone that needs room to stretch out as she slept, but last night she had felt more than comfortable with his arms wrapped around her.

She slid on her clothes and walked out into the hall, throwing her hair into a bun in the process. The smell of breakfast wafted through the air and her stomach growled, how could she still be hungry?

She entered the cafeteria to see T-Dog behind the grill and the rest of the group sitting around a table together. Glenn was holding his head in his hand, groaning into his coffee. Jacqui was standing behind him rubbing his shoulders. Andrea was sitting across from him shaking her head and smiling. Dale was seated at the head of the table with Laurie and Carl to the left of him, while Carol and Sophia sat across from them. Rick and Shane we both standing by the grill, seeming to have just woken up themselves.

Daryl was leaning against a cabinet directly behind the table, eating some egg off a plate. He looked up at her and a smiled grew across his face and he reached up wiping his mouth, "Mornin'."

"Hey." She said, as she walked over to him, grabbing his fork off his plate and stealing a bite of egg, "Mhm."

He nodded, "T-Dog is cooking more, grab a plate." He said, stealing his fork back from her.

She laughed, walking towards the grill. She patted Glenn on the shoulders, "Hey Uncle Glenn, how are ya?"

Glenn looked at her blankly for a moment, and then looked back down at the table, "Never drinking again." He said, under his breath.

T-Dog handed her a plate as she approached, "If I know one thing, it's how to cook eggs." He told her, winking.

She thanked him, turning to grab a drink from where Shane was standing. She made eye contact with him, and then noticed the scratches on his neck. Her eyes grew wide as she looked back up at him, "What happened?" She asked.

Shane looked down, "Scratched myself, in my sleep." He told her.

Serena wasn't buying it. She looked over at Laurie, who was eating her breakfast and talking to Carl. She knew who had given those scratched to Shane, but why? Did she really want to know? She just shook her head at him and walked back Daryl, "Come sit." She said, taking a seat beside Andrea.

Daryl seemed nervous about joining the group at the table, but took a seat between her and Carl. Carl looked over at him, "Are you hung over?"

Daryl looked down at the little boy. He couldn't remember a time when Carl had ever spoken to him before, personally. "Uhh," Daryl shrugged, "maybe a little."

Carl laughed a little, and then turned back to his breakfast.

"Hey." Serena said, turning to Andrea.

Andrea looked over at her for a moment, then back at her eggs, "Hey." It seemed like the bad attitude from last night was going to continue.

Jenner finally walked into the room, headed for the fridge for a drink, "Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." A few of them chimed back.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions this early in the morning," Dale started in on him.

Jenner chuckled, "But you will anyway."

Andrea looked up from her plate, and very seriously said, "We didn't come here for the eggs."

Jenner turned to them all and nodded, "I think there is something you should all see."

/

Serena, Daryl, and the rest of the group were gathered in the large computer room. Jenner was talking to Vi, a computer. "Vi, give me playback of TS-19."

Around them all of the small computer screens came on, as well as the large on in front of them. Serena took a seat in one of the chairs, and turned it to see the large screen, now showing a scale of what seemed to be a human head. Daryl stood behind her, leaning on the back of the chair. "Few people ever got a chance to see this." Jenner said, turning to look at them all, "Very few."

As the model on the screen started to come in clear Carl looked over at Jenner, "Is that a brain?"

He smiled, "An extraordinary one." Carl seemed please with himself, "Not that it matters in the end." Jenner added. "Take up in for the EIV."

"Enhanced Internal View." Vi said through the speakers in the room. The picture on the screen zoomed in on the brain, allowing them to see the circuits inside. It was electrical. Sparkling blue, moving and twisting. It was amazing to see.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life." Jenner explained, "It's everything. Somewhere in all that wiring, those little lights, is you. The thing that makes you, you."

Daryl shook his head, "You don't make sense, ever."

Jenner laughed lightly, then continued, "Those are electric impulses in the brain that carry all messages. They determine everything a person says, does, thinks, from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death?" Rick questioned, "That's what this is? A vigil."

"Yes." Jenner said, staring up at the screen, almost lovingly, "Or rather, the playback of the vigil."

Andrea stepped towards the screen, "This person died? Who?"

"Test Subject 19." Was Jenner's answer, "Someone who was bitten, and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." Vi called out.

Serena watched at slowly the brilliantly blue brain because infected with dark black, seeping through the passageways that had just been alive with light. She tried not to remember this was a real human, but just tv.

"It invades the brain like meningitis." Jenner told them, pointing up at the black lines, "The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, and then, the major organs." The head became cloudy, filling with the black, and then the light went out, leaving the empty shell of a head. "Then death." Jenner said, as the person on the screen lay still, "Everything you ever were, or ever will be, gone." He told them somberly.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother, holding onto her hand tightly.

Carol looked over at her daughter, "Yes." She nodded.

Andrea sucked in a heavy breath, fighting back tears while memories of her own sister's death flooded back to her. Jenner looked over at her questionably. "She lost someone two days ago." Laurie told him.

Serena shut her eyes a moment. It was hard to believe that it had only been two days ago that they lost Amy. It seemed longed then that to her. But maybe that was part of the reason Andrea was acting so strange, she was still in mourning.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner reassured her. Andrea nodded at him, and he turned back to the screen, "Vi, Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to second event." Vi called out.

"The resurrection times vary. We've had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we've heard of is eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds." Slowly there started a flickering red light in the center of the brain. It was small a t first, but quickly started shooting out red flickers of light, thought never lighting up the brain like it had when the blue electricity was shooting through it.

"It restarts the brain?" Laurie asked.

"No, just the brain stem." Jenner told them, "Basically it gets them up and moving."

"But, they're not alive?" Rick said.

"You tell me." Jenner said, pointing up at the screen.

"It's nothing like before." Rick said, "Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead." Jenner added, "The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part – that doesn't come back. The 'you' part." He explained, "It's just a … shell, driven by mindless instinct."

Suddenly, as the head on the screen became alive and started to move again of steam light shot through its brain, ripping a line from its forehead right out the lower part of the back of the head. "God. What was that?" Carol cried, shocked.

Andrea spoke, "He shot his patient in the head." She looked over at Jenner, "Didn't you?" It was a far too familiar circumstance for her.

Jenner didn't answer her, "Vi, power the main screen and the work stations." The screen cut off.

Serena continued to look up at the black screen. They had come for answers. Now they had learned how the virus works, but it still didn't tell them how to stop it, or if anyone is still trying to figure that out.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea accused.

Jenner shrugged, "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal…" He trailed off.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui added in.

"There is that." Jenner nodded, agreeing with her.

"Somebody must know something." Andrea pleaded, "Somebody, somewhere."

Carol agreed, "There are others, right? Other facilities?" She questioned.

"There may be some." Jenner told her, "People like me."

"But you don't know?" Rick asked, almost shocked, "How could you not know?"

"Everything went down." He told them, "Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So, it's not just here." Andrea realized, "There is nothing left anywhere. Nothing." She sighed, "That's what your really saying, right?"

Jenner looked away from her, but didn't answer them. He was a clueless as the rest of them in this fight. Everyone else looked around. There was nothing left of society, the world they had once known, and they had just come to realize that. They had come here hoping for safety and answers. In a way they had gotten the answers, but it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

Serena hung her head, looking down at her bump. She was bringing her daughter into a world that even she knew nothing about. There was danger around every corner, and people that were supposed to be in charge and fixing things had completely fallen apart.

Dale started walking towards Jenner, "I know this has been taxing for you, and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock -" He pointed at a large red clock to the left of the screen they had just all been watching, "it's counting down. What happens at zero?"

Jenner shifted his stance for a moment, "The, uh, basement generators, they run out of fuel." He shrugged.

"And then?" Rick asked. Jenner looked at him, then walked away without an answer. Rick looked up, "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

Over the loud speakers Vi answered, "When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

/

**Oh man, I'm so close to the end of the first season I can feel it now! I'm not sure what that means for my story … still haven't decided, but it should be interesting. I'm thinking that the idea of following TWD story line is pretty fun, so maybe I'll keep it going into season 2. We shall see.**

**Comment and tell me what you guy think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I having been writing so much lately because I'm going through TWD withdrawal, with is also Daryl withdrawal. Writing defiantly help with that, and hopefully reading it helps you all out too, while we all wait patiently for February, lol. **

**Just a reminder to everyone to vote for The Walking Dead for People's Choice best sci-fi/actor TV show: **

**I own nothing.**

/

Serena was lying in the bed Daryl had created last night, with her head resting on his arm, him lying right beside her. They were silent, thinking about what they had just seen. She looked over at him. He was running his free hand along her arm, making her hair stand on end, but he was absentmindedly staring at the roof. "What are you thinking?" She finally asked him.

He looked down at her, "I didn't like the way Jenner clamed up about the decontamination thing. Something's not right."

She turned onto her side, facing him, so that her belly was pressing against his side, "What should we do?" Whatever he wanted, she would follow. She knew that now. If he thought they would be better off together, out there, alone, she would go.

He sighed, "There was an hour left on the clock." He said, "I think we should pack. Just in case shit goes down."

She nodded, "Ok." She smiled and nuzzled her head against his arm, "Just, not quite yet." She said as the arm under her neck wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him.

He held her for a moment, enjoying the feel of her warm, smooth skin against his, which had become scared and rough over the years. He was scared, but was trying his best not to show it. She had only just become his, and he wasn't willing to give that up yet. He frowned, "Shh. Do you hear that?" He asked her, holding his breath for a moment.

"I don't hear anything." She answered.

He sat up suddenly, "Exactly. Where is the air?"

She sat up beside him, "Well … Jenner did say we are running out of power."

"We have to go find him." He said, jumping out of bed, "We have to get a real answer about what will happen in less than an hour."

She nodded at him, holding out her arm so he could help her out of the bed herself. He opened the door to see others standing in the hall looking around as well.

As if he knew everyone was looking for him, Jenner appeared at the end of the hall, walking down it, strangely quiet.

T-Dog popped his head out of his room, spotting Jenner, "What happened? Why is everything turning off?"

Jenner looked down, taking the bottle of Southern Comfort out of T-Dog's head before answering him, "Power is being prioritized." He said, continuing to walk.

Daryl grabbed Serena's hand, following Jenner in the direction of the main computer room they had just come from.

"This place is shutting itself down." Jenner told them, taking a sip of the bottle in his hand.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Daryl demanded. Jenner just walked, ignoring everyone. This pissed Daryl off, "Hey man, I'm talkin' to you. What do you mean, it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

Jenner looked over at him, "You'd be surprised." He said eerily.

As the camper reached the computer room they were joined by Rick and Shane, who had been down in the basement, checking out the generator situation. He looked worried, "Jenner, what's happening?" He said.

Jenner answered him, "The system is dropping all non-essential use of power. It is designed to keep the computers running until the last possible moment." They made their way up onto the computer platform, "We just approached the half hour mark." He told them. He stopped, turning to look at all their confused and worried faces. He finished off the bottle and then handed it back to T-Dog, who didn't look pleased to have been left nothing.

"If you really must know," Jenner said, looking directly at Andrea, "The French were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors, and committing suicide in the hallways they stayed in the labs until the end. They thought they were close to a solution when we lost contact." He turned, looking up at the red clock, now running out of time, and laughed, "They world runs on fossil fuel. How dumb is that?" Jenner turned, walking away from them, towards a computer.

Rick shook his head and turned to them all, "Laurie, everyone, grab your stuff, we're getting out of here."

Daryl didn't have to be told twice. He dropped Serena's hand, running towards the door to the computer room. As he did a red light started plashing on the roof and the large computer screen on the wall came on, displaying a clock, counting down the same amount as what was on the clock on the wall. "Thirty minutes to decontamination." Vi called out.

Daryl turned to look at Serena, "You stay here." He ordered her, pointing at her to stay, while he ran out to their rooms.

Just as Daryl left Serena's sight the door that led to the elevator, their only way out, closed. He eyes opened wide, and she turned to see Jenner playing with a computer but the screen, "Did you just shut the door?" She screamed. He didn't answer her. He didn't even look at her. He sat down at the computer and started talking to the screen. Serena turned to look at the door where Daryl had just run through, "He just locked us in!" She screamed, hoping anyone would hear her.

Laurie, Carl, and Sophia were standing there with her, waiting for the others as well. It was only minutes that he was gone, but to Serena it was hours before Daryl appeared back in the doorway. She ran to him, pointing at the door, "Look."

He looked over, dropping their bags. He was infuriated, "You son of a bitch!" He screamed, climbing the stairway, towards where Jenner was working.

"Shane!" Rick called, running into the room, pointing at Daryl. Shane was standing nearby, and chased after Daryl as he charged at Jenner, reaching him at his computer as Shane caught up with him.

Shane ripped Daryl's loose grip on Jenner free, pushing him back, into another table of computers. "You open that door!" He pushed at Shane, fighting him off, while T-Dog joined in, trying to hold him back as well. "Get off me!" He pushed them off, still fuming, but remaining his composure. He glared at Jenner.

"Jenner," Rick joined them, "open that door." He demanded.

"There's no point." Jenner told him, turning to look at Rick, "Top side is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open them." Daryl yelled at him.

Jenner shook his head, "That's not something I control, the computers do." He pointed at the door, "I told you, when you first came, the moment that door closes it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that." The campers all stood, shocked, remembering those words having come out of Jenner's mouth. They hadn't realized how serious he had been, "It's better this way." He told them.

Rick looked over at Jenner, "What happens in," He looked up at the clock, "28 minutes?" Jenner turned away from Rick, back to his computer. Rick shook his head and looked over at Shane, communicating with him like old partners could. Shane pushed Jenner's chair towards Rick and Rick grabbed him, "What happens!" He screamed.

Jenner shot out of his seat, looking Rick right in the eye, "Do you know what this place is? We protected the public stuff!" He screamed, causing both Rick and Shane to step back from him, "Bad, bad stuff. Stuff you don't want getting out. Stuff that could wipe out half the country." Serena's mouthed dropped, realizing what he was saying, "In the event of a catastrophic power outage, like a terrorist attack, for example, HITs are deployed to keep any organisms from getting out."

"HITs?" Rick questioned.

Jenner shook his head, "Vi, define."

Vi came over the loud speaker, defining HITs. It was exactly was Serena had suspected. This place was going to blow, and Jenner was sending them to their deaths. As the people around her came to the same realization they embraced each other.

Serena found Daryl, who was standing, glaring at Jenner, breathing heavily. She put her arm around his back, pulling him into her. He looked down at her dazed, as if she had pulled him out of him own thoughts. He turned so that they were chest too chest, and reached up, putting his hand on either side of her face, looking her in the eyes longingly for just a moment, before bending down and kissing her, hard, like it would be the last time he would be able to show her how much he loved her.

/

**Daryl was already pissed off, just wait til he gets his hands on Jenner now. Man, I love it, almost done Season 1!**

**Comment all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter. Wow, I feel like I flew through that story. I seriously love Serena, though, and the coupledom that is Serena and Daryl, so I can almost guarantee this isn't the last we will see of these two. Plus, the baby's life hasn't even begun.**

**Anyway, read, enjoy, and remember, I own nothing, except Serena.**

/

Jenner had shut down. He was sitting, staring at his computer, typing. Serena had taken a seat on the ground, leaning against a desk, watching Daryl and Shane try with all their might to open the door. They had found two axes and at this moment they were charging it. She felt warm, like the arm was thick, but she knew it was just her claustrophobia kicking in. It didn't matter how big the room was, it was the idea of being locked inside, with so many people that unnerved her.

Andrea and Carol were sitting across from her hugging their children, sobbing. Sophia looked up at her, hugging her doll anxiously, while tears came flooding out of her eyes. Serena held back her own tears, looking down at her stomach, wrapping her hands around her bump.

Jenner stopped typing and turned his chair to look at them, "You should have left well enough alone. It would have been easier." He told them, looking down at Laurie, who was wrapped around Carl, rocking him back and forth.

"Easier for who? You." She spat back.

Jenner looked at her, confused, "You know what's out there. A short, brutal life, and an agonizing death." He turned to look at Andrea, from as far as Serena could tell. She was sitting around the corner from Andrea and couldn't see her. "Your sister, what was her name?" Jenner asked.

"Amy." She answered, shaky.

"Amy." Jenner repeated, "You know what this does. You've seen it." He looked up at Rick, who had just joined them, "Is this really what you want for your wife and son?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't want this."

Shane joined them, huffing from exhaustion, "It won't budge." He said pointing at the door.

Serena stood up as Daryl gave up attacking the door. He was walking towards her, still holding the axe.

"Those doors were designed to withstand rocket launchers." Jenner told them.

Daryl huffed, "Well your head ain't!" He yelled, lifting his axe and running towards Jenner.

Rick and Dale jumped in front of him, "Whoa, whoa."

"Daryl!" Serena screamed, grabbing the axe handle in her hand.

He looked back at her, putting his arms down and nodding at her, "Ok, ok." He dropped the axe where he stood and walked towards her, leading them away from the rest of the group, who were still listening to Jenner.

He sat down as far away from them as he could, tugging on her hand for her to do the same. He had no desire to stand there, and let the man who was signing their death warrant. She sat down beside him and he took both her hands in his, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Serena popped her legs out in front of her and leaned back, feeling the butterfly sensation in her stomach, which was becoming familiar. She smiled and just simply lifted Daryl's hand, which was already in hers, on her fluttering stomach. He flattened his hand and she unbuttoned a few of the lower buttons on the shirt he had lent her to reveal her belly.

His eyes got really big and he stared at her stomach, stretching out his hand on it as wide as it would go. His mouth was open, but she could tell he was speechless. He moved his hand around a little, searching for the exact spot that the little foot was hitting. He looked up at her and smiled. It was the most genuine and happy smiled she had ever seen on his face, and for a moment, time stood still and it was just them, their little family, happy and together.

Just as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared, becoming serious. He looked down at her belly again, and then nodded. He lifted his hand and stood to his feet. Before Serena could get her feet underneath her and stand, all while doing up her shirt, he was in Jenner's face again, grabbing him by the shirt, "Yesterday you showed me a picture of my little girl! I'm gunna meet her, god damn it!" He made a fist, shoving it in his face. Serena stood behind him, frozen in her spot, just watching the altercation.

From behind her Shane loaded his shot gun, walking up behind Daryl, pointing the end of the gun in Jenner's face, backing Daryl up. Rick jumped at him, "Shane, no!"

Daryl, still holding Jenner, shook him in fury. Shane pushed Rick away and looked back at Jenner, "You open that door, you hear me? Or I'll blow your head off."

Rick was standing beside Shane, speaking into his ear, "Brother, listen, this is not how we do this. If you do this, we will never get out of here."

"Shane," Laurie said, pleading to him, "listen to him."

Shane looked over at Laurie longingly. He turned back to Jenner, he screamed, then turned and shot a computer nearby. Even Daryl jumped, releasing Jenner from his rough grip. Shane continued to scream, letting of a few more round into the computers. Finally Rick tackled him, stealing his gun from him and knocking him to the ground. Rick glared at his friend from above him, "Are you done?"

Shane was furious, but nodded, "I guess we all are." He said, shaking.

Rick turned, looking around at everyone's worried face. He handed Shane's gun to Dale, someone he could trust to use it safely. Everyone was staring at Rick for answers, for hope. He sighed and turned to Jenner, "I think you're lying."

Jenner looked at him, confused, "What?"

"About there being no hope," Rick explained, "if that were true, you would have bolted with the rest of them, taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path, why?"

Jenner looked down, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter." Rick told him, "It always matters. You stayed when others ran, why?"

Jenner looked up at him, "Not because I wanted to. I made a promise. To her." He pointed up at the computer screen, "My wife."

They all looked up, remembering the person they had all seen on the screen this morning. Test Subject had been Jenner's wife. He had watched, and recorded, as she turned into a monster, and then had had been forced to kill her, and use her body for research.

Daryl looked over at Serena, as if the story made him think of her. Her stomach dropped. She didn't want to think of looking him, but if she were forced to have to kill him after losing him, she didn't know if she'd be able to do it.

Rick pleaded to Jenner, "She didn't have a choice. But you do. That's all we want, a choice."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Laurie pleaded.

"Please," Serena asked, "give us a chance." She looked into Jenner's eyes, searching for a conscience.

Jenner looked down, shaking his head. He then looked up at Rick, "I told you top side is locked down. I can't open those." He walked over to another computer, scanning his employee card and entering a code. The door that they had been trying to open with axes now slide open with ease, opening up the hallway leading to the elevator, and stairwell up.

"Common!" Rick said. Everyone ran, gathering their bags. Daryl handed Serena her bag and she turned to see Jacqui and Andrea standing there, not moving at all. Her heart sank. She recognized the look on their faces. They were giving up. "I'm staying." Jacqui told them all, waving to them.

Everyone looked at her, shaking their heads. Serena just stared at Andrea, who was looked right at her too. She shook her head, "Andrea, no."

Andrea laughed, "Just go. You don't care."

Serena walked towards her, "I care. What the hell are you talking about? I care, and I need you." She reached her friend, grabbing her hands, "I need a friend, a sister." She pleaded with her. Andrea started to cry. Serena looked deep into her eyes, "My little girl, she is gunna need the most amazing aunt. Please, do it for her." She looked down at her stomach then back up at Andrea, touching her stomach, "Please, do it for little Amy."

Andrea started balling, reaching out for Serena's stomach. She nodded, "Amy?"

Serena pulled on her hand, trying to get her moving. Daryl was standing at the door watching them impatiently. Serena hadn't told him about the baby name yet, but she was sure he'd understand that this wasn't an option.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Ok." She grabbed her bag by the door, following Serena out the door.

Daryl ushered them up the stairwell, the elevator having shut down, and out into the lobby where they had first come in. T-Dog and Shane were already throwing chairs and heavy objects at the windows, to no avail. Shane handed an axe to Daryl as they came into view, the two men swinging with all their might at the windows.

Dale ran to Andrea, catching her in a hug when he saw she had come along. She smiled at him as everyone searched for a way out. Carol was standing nearby Serena, and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a grenade. Serena's mouth fell open, "What is that?" She pointed, getting the other's attention too.

Rick looked over at Carol, who looked down at her hand then up at him, handing the grenade over, "I found this in your pocket that first morning at camp, when I did your laundry."

He looked down at the grenade, "Ok." He nodded, "Everyone get down."

Daryl turned to Serena, taking both her and Andrea in his arms, covering them away from where Rick was deploying the bomb. The explosion was quick, puncturing the glass of the window, giving them an exit. Rick got to his feet, "Let's go, run."

Everyone ran for the window, jumping the small drop outside, running for the vehicles they had left only a day ago.

Serena reached in her bag, pulling out the hand gun she had been given. She readied it, knowing there would be walkers waiting for them, having heard the explosion. Daryl still had an awe in his hand, beheading a walker coming straight towards him. Serena aimed her gun for a walker between her and Daryl's truck. She aimed and fired, taking him down. Andrea made it to the RV safely, with Dale quick behind her. Rick ushered the rest of them towards their cars, being sure everyone was safe before getting in his own.

Serena jumped in the passenger's side of the truck, locking the door quickly and fighting to catch her breath. Daryl slide in the other side of the truck, dropping the bloody axe beforehand. He locked his door and the two of them looked out the front window of the truck, watching the CDC.

Serena reached over blindly for his hand, he grabbed hers and held their breaths. Around them the ground was rumbling. They watched in horror as the building that they had just come out of ignited in flame at first, filling with fire and exiting the building. Secondly came the explosion, as the building burst in to millions of little piece, with Jenner and Jacqui still inside.

Serena gasped at a large dust cloud escaped into the air. Her grip on Daryl hand tightened, as she realized how close they had come. She was alive. They were alive. She sighed and looked over at him. He was already looking at her, a single tear rolling down his cheek. She put her hand up, wiping it away, "We made it." She said.

He nodded, taking her hand in his and kissing it, "Thank god." He exclaimed. He then looked down at her belly, smiling. He leaned down, kissing her shirt that covered her belly underneath. He didn't have words, like usual. But once again, he didn't need to say anything.

After a few moments he lifted his head from her stomach and turned to the steering wheel, starting his truck. They fell in line behind the rest of them, as the caravan turned around on the highway, heading in the direction of Fort Benning. They would have to stop soon, for food and supplies, but for the moment they were ok, and in the end, that was all either of them could wish for: that they be together, and ok.

/

**Let me hear the love!**


	24. Season 2 Link

**Hello everyone! I wanted to let you all know that I have started to write Season 2 of this story. It's located at this link:**

**http :/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7639505/1/ Carrying_a_Burden_Season_2**

**(no spaces)  
><strong>

**Or you can go to my profile page and access it that way. It's way more Daryl, Serena, and the whole gang, starting out in Season 2 of The Walking Dead TV Series. Hope you catch up with them.**

**Thanks Guys, xo,**

**FireWithin01**


End file.
